Truth Behind Secrets
by Hot Coffee Chocolate
Summary: Reed and Ensign Raya Tagia are sent to a planet to rescue Travis. But Raya is not all she appears to be and only Reed knows. A young woman, named Dracona, makes first contact with humans and joins the crew. CHAP 16 UP.
1. Captured

The chair turned round and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed looked at his friend who was sitting further back in the shuttlepod looking at a data PADD. He turned back round to face his console.

"Having fun reading?" She looked up from the PADD and smiled at him.

"Yes thank you sir. How much longer till we arrive at the planet?" She stood up and moved into a chair to the left of Malcolm. Malcolm smiled. He was enjoying the young woman's company. He stretched his back muscles, raising his arms above his head as best he could in the cramped conditions.

"So what are you reading?" he asked as he laid his eyes on the view screen and checking his sensors.

"Not really sure." She paused for a second. "I'll ask again. How long till we reach the planet?"

"Sorry. 25 minutes" Malcolm replied remembering the forgotten question. The woman smiled lightly and laughed shaking her head. She knew now why Commander Tucker had not liked it that much when he was stuck in the shuttlepod for a few days with the British Armoury Officer. She had a closely guarded secret. A secret that she had only ever told one person... Malcolm. She really trusted Malcolm and felt it right that at least the person who she worked for knew about her. They drew nearer the planet as the minutes silently passed. Malcolm looked again at the view after momentarily looking at the girl in the back of the shuttlepod. The planet looked remarkably like earth but different nonetheless.

"How much longer?" she asked. Malcolm could tell that her breathing had deepened, and she was trying to control it.

"7 maybe 6 minutes" Malcolm replied whilst stretching some of his fingers.

"God, I hate this thing." She said sighing heavily as she continued to try and control her breathing. "I'll be happy once we land and get out. Why can't we use the transporter, and avoid getting shut in this thing?"

"We'll be out of it soon enough" Malcolm replied, thinking about others matters. He looked at the console in front of him. "5 minutes left" he reported.

"I'd prefer it if it were 5 seconds!" she said slightly raising her voice. She closed her eyes and concentrated she then began to picture a wide-open space. A field with hundreds of red poppies, gently waving around in the gentle breeze. A couple of robins flying through the field, singing their happy song. A bright blue sky with the sun shinning down and hardly a cloud to be seen. Her breathing immediately calmed. A voice however soon broke her train of thought.

"Archer to Shuttlepod 2." Came the all too familiar voice of their captain through the COMM system

"Reed here" Malcolm replied hitting one of the various buttons on the control panel in front of him.

"Malcolm, we've managed to get the co-ordinates of the alien settlement. Although it wasn't easy. We're sending to them to you now." A couple of bleeps alerted Malcolm that the shuttle had received the co-ordinates.

"We've got them" Malcolm reported back "Anything else Sir?" He asked.

"No, that was all. Just good luck. We don't know how they'll respond to strangers, so watch your backs."

"We intend to sir." The woman called from the back of the pod. Malcolm smiled. He really had trained her well.

"Thank you Sir. See you when we return" Reed then cut off. He looked again at the ETA. "3 minutes"

"I hope i can survive that long." She replied as she looked at where Malcolm was sitting. He smiled. She definitely had a good sense of humour. The pod landed in a field and they both jumped out. She was definitely feeling a lot better now that she was out of the cramped small craft. Malcolm gently placed a hand on her shoulder and she nodded. It was a well-known fact amongst most of the crew that she was claustrophobic – the main reason why she never went on many away missions and stayed on the ship in security detail ready for any intruders to come along. So it didn't really help when the whole crew had to hide themselves in the Catwalk for about a week – thankfully Phlox was able to give her some kind of sedative to keep her calm.

"Ok, Lieutenant. Which way do we go?" She asked turning to him. He looked at her and smiled.

"We go left of here. Let's go" Together they walked in the direction Malcolm had indicated. The walk didn't take too long but whilst it lasted they took in the countryside. The trees had purple flowers and flying objects, similar to bees. At least Reed thought they were some kind of bee, orbiting the flowers. Landing and lifting off simultaneously. There was also the planet's form of birds except they had a row of small spikes placed along their backs. Their songs weren't too pleasant, but it was interesting to hear what they sounded like. It was certainly unlike any other planet they had been to. Suddenly the young woman who Malcolm was with, called Raya Tagia, put out her hand and stopped walking. Malcolm stopped too.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he noticed the way Raya was hardly moving and listening intently to the sounds around her. Scanning for any movement in the trees and bushes.

"Someone's near. 3... no 4 people. Heading this way." Malcolm looked at his scanner and she was correct. There were indeed 4 bio signs heading towards them.

"You're right" Malcolm looked for some kind of available cover but there was none to be found unless they climbed up the trees.

"I'm always right about things like that, remember!" she said a little angry that Malcolm had forgotten what she was capable of. "Where do we go, Lieutenant?"

"We either wait for them or climb up a tree in the hopes they don't see us... which is very likely... so best to wait for them" Malcolm said, whilst lightly placing his hand on his trusted phase pistol.

"Sir, with all due respect. I think it would be safer if we climbed the trees. Remember what Captain Archer said. We don't know how they would respond to strangers." she said, putting her hands on her hips. Malcolm sighed. He knew Raya was right, she usually was about things like this. He had indeed trained her well, maybe a bit too well.

"After you then." Malcolm said and indicated up the tree. Raya looked at him.

"You first. I can't climb trees." Malcolm went up. Raya kept looking behind to see where the people were. Malcolm was soon up and he reached down a hand for Raya to grab. She jumped for it... but missed. Malcolm tried reaching a little lower. Raya jumped again, but this time she missed due to the force of her being knocked unconscious from an alien weapon. They had seen her trying to climb into the trees. She landed face down on the soft grass of the woodlands. Malcolm stayed very quiet from his position on the branch amongst the foliage watching the scene below him. The aliens spoke in a tongue that he didn't quite understand. They stood around the fallen girl eyeing her suspiciously. One of the four, who looked very stern and somewhat agitated, spoke again. Two of the four aliens nodded and moved away. After a few minutes they returned shaking their heads.

"Glungit re martar wass." he said. Two of them picked up Raya and walked away with her. Her weapon fell on the ground as they began to move her. Malcolm was now annoyed. Not only was he going to have to rescue one person, but two! He knew he couldn't do it on his own.

The other two aliens stayed for a few seconds longer looking around. Malcolm had to hold his breath in the silence so that they couldn't detect him. They very soon moved off and Malcolm was able to sigh relief, left on his own. Now he had to figure out what he was going to do. He soon dropped out of the tree, landing on his feet, picked up Raya's phase pistol and then moved off in the direction the aliens had taken. At least following them would give him an idea of where they were taking Raya. He followed them, being careful not to be seen or heard, to a building on the very outskirts of the main town. Malcolm was glad it was on the very outskirts, even with the delicate artwork Phlox had constructed on his face earlier on Enterprise he didn't particularly want to head into the main town.

Staying hidden behind a tree the officer watched as his young friend was taken in and the door slammed shut behind them. Now at least he knew where Ensign Mayweather was as well. He instantly could tell the building was for the police, a jail of some sorts. Most of the windows had bars on them and in a couple of the rooms he could see a couple of people. To his surprise one was Travis! Malcolm began to contemplate his plan of rescue. If he tried to go up to the building he'd surely be caught and that would be the end of that... Archer would never trust him with a rescue operation again. No one was quite sure how Travis had managed to get himself captured by these people, but the fact remained that he was captured and needed to be rescued. Noting that Travis was in a ground floor cell he decided to go over and see if he could speak to Travis. He knew he was risking a lot but he didn't exactly have many other options. No doubt Captain Archer would soon be calling in to see how everything was going for his top two security personnel.

He wasn't looking forward to giving Archer the latest news. He carefully drew nearer the building, being careful not to be seen by unwanted spying eyes. He eventually reached the window. He carefully looked inside.

"Travis?" He called. Inside the cell Travis heard the small voice and moved over to the window. He smiled at the sight of the Lieutenant.

"Malcolm! Boy am i glad to see you!" he said happily, but a bit too loud for Malcolm's comfort

"Keep your voice down" Malcolm said quietly. He looked around him to make sure no one was coming, inspecting why they might be hearing voices from their prisoners.

"Sorry." he apologised before continuing his chat with Malcolm. "Please tell me you're here to get me out? The food here is terrible!"

"Yes I am." Malcolm thought for a moment.

"You didn't come alone did you?" Travis asked as he looked through the bars and realised he couldn't see anyone else that he recognised from the ship. Malcolm explained to him that he originally came with Raya but she, unfortunately, had been caught back out in the woods. Travis' eyes closed briefly but soon opened again.

In another part of the building the aliens who had Raya dumped her into a cell and left. Almost as soon as they had locked the door she began to regain consciousness. She looked around her and noticed the window. She moved over to it and noticed she was on a first floor. She could also hear voices. Grabbing the bars and standing on tiptoe she looked down below and could see Malcolm down there.

"Malcolm!" She called in a whisper. Upon hearing his name Malcolm stepped back and looked up at his friend. A small smile washed over his face.

"Raya. Are you all right?" Malcolm replied back. Being careful not to be too loud.

"Yeah. I'm ok." He noted that she was on the first floor, directly above Travis' cell. Raya knew what she had to do. She looked down at Malcolm and smiled weakly. She let go of the bars on the window and suddenly she was gone from the window, in a flash of bright blue light. Malcolm knew what she had done. She soon appeared a few feet away from him out by the wall and out of the cell, in a flash of bright green light. She knew now that Travis would have to know her secret. A secret she wasn't proud of. And they weren't out of danger yet.


	2. The Great Escape

Travis was dumb struck. '_How on earth did she do that_' he thought as he shook his head to make sure he wasn't seeing things. She walked over to Malcolm and could see the way Travis was looking, staring blankly and in total confusion.

"I'll explain later." She said to Travis. He slightly nodded his head still in shock. Looking around them they made sure there wasn't anyone else around. The sound of foot treads caused them to go round the side of the building, after, of course Malcolm had checked his scanner. The treads slowly died away. They carefully moved back to Travis' cell window. Upon looking through the bars they looked at each other and sighed heavily. Travis was no longer there. "What do we do now?" Raya asked as she turned to Malcolm. Running her hand through her long brown hair.

'_Things are going great_' thought Malcolm sarcastically as he thought on what they could do. Stay here and wait for his return. But his musings were interrupted as a shadow loomed over them. Malcolm turned. The figure was no more than a teenage girl in ripped, dusty clothing. Malcolm noted the bright blue long hair and the green eyes. The green eyes were the colour of Emerald Tree Boa's Malcolm had seen in books in his childhood. Turning to Raya he noticed that she wasn't there. He looked around him and couldn't see her anywhere. He then turned to the new person that had crept up on him.

"Who are you?" He asked calmly. Trying to smile at her to show he wasn't going to harm her. The first rule about first contact... Try and be nice to them and show you are no threat, unless they attack first.

The girl blinked at him. She took in the man's appearance and nodded gently. She felt this man could be trusted. She spoke softly. "My name is Dracona". She needed help but wondered why the other girl had disappeared but she wasn't new to these things. She had seen it before. She bowed slightly at the man before her.

"Hi Dracona. I'm Malcolm."

Dracona nodded and bowed again. She looked at the area around her, when she looked at the building she visibly shuddered. She quickly restored her gaze upon Malcolm.

"Where's your friend… Malcolm" She had trouble pronouncing the name but she got there in the end.

"I'm not sure. You must've scared her." he replied truthfully. Looking around him he tried to see where Raya was.

"I did not mean to. What species are you?" Dracona was curious to know

"Species? I'm the same as you, can't you tell?" Malcolm said. He was curious to know why this girl thought he was a different species. Of course she had reason to doubt him cause he was human and she was a Gorgaran, but with the work that Phlox had done on his head to make him look like a Gorgaran no one should've questioned his species.

"You think I'm Gorgaran Malcolm? I am pleased to say i am not one of them. I look different in my true form" Dracona replied. Her voice was strong but her eyes were sad. Full of shame she had to disguise herself as Gorgaran just so that the Gorgaran authorities didn't find her

"Oh." Malcolm was a little more than surprised to hear what this young girl was saying to him. "So... what are you then?"

Dracona paused before uttering a word. "I am a Räca'säckiën" came an uneasy reply...Dracona wasn't pleased to utter her species so near a Gorgaran Authority Complex. A shiver ran through her spine. Malcolm raised an eyebrow after hearing what her species was… he knew he would never be able to repeat it again.

"Well in that case i should tell you... I'm a Human." Raya suddenly appeared behind them. Seeing the girl Malcolm was speaking to she became slightly wary of her. Hardly taking her eyes off her she gave a report to Malcolm. Going close up to his ear to whisper to him. "Where have you been?"

"I've been to find out where Travis is. He's been taken to some sort of torture room. He's not doing so good down there. We need to help him and fast." Raya reported as Malcolm looked at her and slightly nodded. Dracona looked at the woman next to Malcolm. There was something to her but she couldn't tell what.

"If you need an extra hand Malcolm, I'd be happy to offer it." Dracona suddenly said.

"Thanks... But i think it would be best if you stayed out of the way on this. We need to help our friend and if you're not really meant to be here, we don't want to get you in trouble." Malcolm and Raya began to move off towards the building.

Dracona just stood where she was left thinking. Her thoughts were interrupted as treads came up behind her. She scampered off as fast as she could, which was pretty fast. When she stopped she was in the open, no buildings to be seen. Slowly, she shook her head and made for the next recognisable smell she could locate. She soon found one and headed off, fleeting over the hard ground.

At the jail building Raya transported inside then silently opened the door so Malcolm could get in.

"This way." Raya whispered to him and they quietly made their way down some stairs. Not long after they had started going down they could hear some screams. They both recognised the sound. It was Travis and he was in pain. They stopped, looked at each other then hurried their descent.

They soon came to a door and peered through the window. As one of the aliens looked at the door they quickly moved away. Malcolm took his Phase Pistol out of his holster and Raya did the same. They nodded at each other and suddenly the door opened. Raya fired on him and he was knocked unconscious. The other three aliens ran to the door, abandoning their prisoner. They managed to knock out two more, but the third managed to reach Raya and he stabbed her in the lower abdomen. She yelled in pain and Malcolm quickly stunned him.

"Raya. You all right?" As Malcolm went to her, scowling at what the alien had done. He wasn't pleased. This mission was going from bad to worse.

"Help Travis. Doctor Phlox will be able to help me." She managed to say as she tried to breathe and ignore the pain, but it wasn't easy. She slowly began to lower herself onto the floor, as she couldn't stand any more. The pain was too great for her. Malcolm slowly nodded. He went over to Travis. His face was barely recognisable and his left leg didn't look too good. Nevertheless Malcolm gently placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Travis?" Travis made a low sound. Malcolm prompted more and the younger man's eyes slowly opened. When he saw the face of his superior officer he weakly smiled in recognition. "Do you think you can stand?" Malcolm gently asked as he undid Travis' bonds.

"I think so." he replied weakly. They moved out back outside the room and found that Raya was unconscious, leaning up against the wall. Malcolm bent down to her and scanned her. He sighed slightly when he picked up the two heartbeats. He began to stroke Raya's hair, looking at her worriedly. He quickly took out his communicator and contacted his ship.

"Reed to Enterprise,"

"Archer here. You okay down there Malcolm?" Came the familiar voice of Malcolm's CO full of concern.

"No sir. Ensign Tagia is unconscious we need to be transported. Also Travis is injured. Raya is unconscious with a knife wound! Please hurry!" urgency sounded on Malcolm's voice and he looked at Raya. Worry for her crossing his mind.

"Right. Just hang in there Malcolm." Archer replied and the communication was cut off. Malcolm put his communicator away and put his hand on Raya's cheek. A few seconds passed by before the transporter sparkling started. The three of them were transported out just in time as Gorgarans came running down the corridor at them.


	3. Attack

Phlox was waiting for them in the transporter pad. As soon as they materialised he bent down to Raya and began to scan her, looking at where the knife was protruding from her lower abdomen.

"Let's get her on a stretcher and off to Sickbay." Raya was carefully lifted onto the stretcher and carried off. Malcolm and Travis followed quickly behind.

A few minutes later and Captain Jonathan Archer and Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker entered sickbay to find out how their patients were doing. Travis was sitting up on one bio bed and the two men moved over to him.

"How are they doing?" Archer said as he saw Phlox near a wall monitor. Archer patted the Ensign's shoulder.

"Ensign Mayweather will be fine. As for Ensign Tagia there are a couple of things that i don't understand about her." Malcolm knew what was coming. Archer and Trip looked at each other then back at Phlox as they moved over to where she was lying on a bio bed. She was unconscious and her breathing was slow and regular. Phlox had successfully managed to remove the knife that had been left in her stomach, now he was just waiting for her to wake up.

"What do you mean?" Archer asked as he followed him over to the bio bed.

"Ensign Tagia… when she first came on board she told me that she was human, however… her DNA isn't human." Phlox informed them. Archer, Trip and Travis were in shock. Malcolm just stood there. He already knew all of this.

"What is it then?"

"I don't know." Phlox replied.

"She's Half Betazoid and half… something else." Malcolm replied. The men turned round to look at him. Each of them thinking the same thing…. '_How the hell does he know that?_'

"How do you know?" Archer inquired.

"Because she told me Sir." Malcolm replied.

"Why did she tell you and not any one else?"

"Because I'm carrying Malcolm's child sir!" Raya replied. As they had been talking she had woken up. They all turned to look at her. "And the other half of me is Hanachi."

"What?" Archer's eyes grew a little wider as he took in the news.

"I'm pregnant. And Malcolm's the father, so i had to tell him what i was. I couldn't tell anyone else because Betazoids have always be met with fear about what we're able to do." Raya began.

The conversation was suddenly cut short as the ship rocked and the sound of groaning metal could be heard.

"T'Pol to Captain Archer. Please come to the bridge." T'Pol's voice came through and Archer made for the door. He turned.

"We'll talk about this later." He said sternly. Raya only replied by nodding her head slightly. Malcolm could tell they had some explaining to do. Archer left and Trip, with a look at both Malcolm and Raya followed suit. Malcolm looked gently at Raya.

"It'll be okay." He quickly left sickbay following Archer.

Raya closed her eyes and sighed. She looked at Travis then at Phlox. She knew she should start explaining things to them seeing as they were there.

Up on the bridge Archer and Malcolm entered hurriedly. Quickly taking their places.

"Report!" Archer shouted at his science officer T'Pol.

"Two ships left orbit of Gorgaria and headed towards us. They opened fire." T'Pol calmly replied looking at Archer. Archer nodded at Ensign Hoshi Sato, the COMM officer and she began to work on her station. T'Pol moved back round to take her place at the science station, located behind Hoshi's area.

"No response sir."

"Keep trying" Archer ordered. Hoshi nodded back. Just as he sat in his chair Sato's console bleeped.

"They are hailing us Sir"

Archer nodded and a Gorgaran male appeared on the screen. He looked somewhat annoyed.

"We want them back. Return them or be destroyed" he spat at Archer

"Return who?" Archer asked through gritted teeth at the Gorgaran in front of him.

"Dracona, the girl and the black male. Return them immediately or prepare to be destroyed" The Gorgaran male issued back. No emotion.

"I don't know who Dracona is. As for the girl and the male they are members of my crew."

"Sir. Dracona is a girl i met down the planet." Malcolm then went into a whisper. "She looks like a Gorgaran but she isn't - at least that's what she told me." this indeed was important information that he knew he couldn't hold back on, and after what Archer had recently discovered in sickbay it was wise to tell him as much as he could, or Malcolm would probably get into a lot of trouble.

Archer looked at his tactical officer but returned to look at the unwanted visitor.

"We don't care what they are part of. We want them back. You return them to us and you won't be destroyed"

"Why do you want them?"

"They escaped. We don't like it when prisoners escape. It sets a bad example" He looked agitated the way this conversation was going. This species asked too many questions. "You have five minutes to decide. We'll hail you. Your decision better be a wise one, Captain." The male left the conversation, the screen went blank. Archer sighed. _'Things are going great. Just great'_. Well, he wasn't giving his officers away so readily

"Sir. What are we going to do?" Malcolm hesitantly asked.

"I'm not giving them away. They are staying here." Archer said back. Five minutes came and indeed they were hailed again by the Gorgaran vessel.

"So...what decision have you made?" the Gorgaran asked, showing no emotion.

"I told you five minutes ago they're members of my crew. They're staying where they belong, and they belong on this ship. So i suggest you leave us alone. Why did you take them prisoners in the first place?" Archer continued still through gritted teeth

"That's none of your concern" The male equally returned. Annoyed at the other's decision. "You made an unwise decision, Captain." he left off. The screen blanked out once more and again, the ship rocked from enemy fire.

"Malcolm, return fire"

"Yes Sir!" Came back a reply.

After a few minutes they were losing the battle. They gave every move they could give. Two Gorgaran ships were too much for one Earth vessel. All of a sudden a red light appeared near the Gorgaran ships. Archer felt better as soon as he saw that this strange red light was effecting their ships.

"Both ship's weapons and shields are down" T'Pol reported. Soon the cause of the strange light appearing flying with ease onto one of the Gorgaran ships' hull. The crew saw this creature tear at the hull and she was soon off again. Its head turned to the other vessel and it soon backed away and left the area, returning to Gorgaria. The creature nodded slightly and looked at Enterprise. The crew realised it was a dragon. An emerald green dragon with emerald green eyes and a large pendant hung round its thick scaly neck. It neared the ship. Archer wasn't sure what to do. This thing, this Dragon had saved their ship and its crew but what it did to the Gorgaran ship could easily be done to them. whatever it was the Dragon gave no inclination of doing so. Malcolm recognised the eyes almost immediately. It took a moment to sink in but he did know them. He thought about the girl, Dracona and asked himself if that was her. He never expected the question to be answered.

"I am who you think i am Malcolm. Tell your Captain I'm sorry they came." The voice sounded distant as though he was dreaming it.

"What the…?" Malcolm said a little too loud. Archer turned to look at his Armoury officer who had the look of someone in complete confusion and surprise.

"Lieutenant?" Archer asked turning to see a shocked expression on his officer's face.

"Sir, i think that Dragon is trying to communicate with me."

"How would you know?"

"The girl i met down on the planet is that Dragon. She's telling me to tell you that she's sorry they came. I think she's telepathic" Malcolm replied.

"I am. Those ships originally came after me but when they saw you in their territory they changed direction. I flew fast as i could. If your captain wants to know more i can speak with him, but i can only see him in person to talk" she replied using her telepathy.

"What is she saying Malcolm?"

"She is saying that those Gorgaran ships came because of her, but when they saw us they changed direction. She also says if you want to know more, she can meet you"

"Ask her how"

Malcolm thought the command that came from his CO.

"I change into a smaller being, like a human. Within 10 minutes of my changing i have to be transported aboard. I can stay in space only when I'm a Dragon."

Malcolm relayed the answer to Archer and everything went silent. Archer eventually nodded. Malcolm thought it back to Dracona

"All right. I'm changing." Malcolm heard her reply.

"You'd better get down there Lieutenant." Malcolm nodded and exited the bridge. Dracona nodded and Archer knew she was telling them that she was going to change now. She started getting smaller and smaller till eventually, she was in a human form. 3 seconds later, she was transported on board. Archer went down to meet her.

After an hour or two being with Dracona, Archer decided to go and get some answers from Raya. Both he and Malcolm made their way down to sickbay. When they entered they found her sitting up on the bio bed with Phlox taking scans of her.

"How is she?" Archer asked as he moved over. Both doctor and patient looked at where the voice was coming from.

"She'll be fine in a few days." Phlox replied. He then slowly moved away, allowing Archer to step closer. Raya didn't look too happy.

"Raya. You said earlier that Betazoids have always been met with fear about what they can do. What did you mean by that?"

"Betazoids are a species who are telepathic. We can communicate with each other telepathically, read other's minds and also sense other people's feelings. That's the reason i have black eyes. All Betazoids have black iris'." She replied. Archer sighed. He looked at her eyes, and they were jet black, like no human's. He knew she was telling the truth.

"And the other half of you is...?"

"Hanachi. Not many people know about them. They're a race that is a little less primitive than humans. Their technology is a little more advanced than humans. Hanachi also have the ability to transport over small spaces. Of course we have to be able to see where we're going to be able to transport. It was my mother that was Hanachi." She sighed, hoping that Archer was understanding all of this.

"And what about the baby?"

"Malcolm is the father. I'm 4 months pregnant. And i told Malcolm everything because he should know, as he is the father of my child. Captain i didn't mean to deceive you, you have to believe me about that. I had to keep everything a secret because of how Betazoids have been 'greeted' in the past. Most species have tried to kill us as soon as they know what we're able to do. And i understand that. All Betazoids do."

"So do i. but you should've told me. I need to know things like this." Archer paused. "So even Doctor Phlox didn't know?"

"No sir. Not even about the pregnancy. I couldn't risk being found out." Raya sighed again. She knew she was going to be in trouble. She knew she was now going to be thrown out of Starfleet for keeping back all this personal information that could've jeopardised the missions. "I'll understand if you want me to leave Enterprise." Archer looked at Malcolm then back at Raya.


	4. Shuttlepods

"I'm afraid i can't allow you to do that." Archer responded. Raya looked at him in confusion, many questions began to run through her head. He didn't want her to leave Enterprise after what he had just found out. His words shocked Raya and kept repeating in her head.

"Sir?" Malcolm asked. He was also quite surprised.

"You are one of my top two security officers. I can't afford to loose you just because of what you are. It may very well be that you are what you are like because of what you are. And I'm grateful for that. You've helped to save this ship more times than i can count Raya. We need you here. You're staying on Enterprise."

"Yes sir." Raya was getting close to tears after hearing what Archer had said about her. She managed a weak smile, but it wasn't much. He was the second person to not have stepped back away from her in fear after hearing what she truly was.

"If it's ok with Doctor Phlox. I'd like you to join me for dinner tonight." Archer looked at Phlox and he nodded.

"I'll be there sir."

"17:00?" Archer asked as she nodded her head. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled he then moved away, Malcolm stayed next to her, placing himself on the edge of the bed.

"Captain!" She called. Archer turned round to face her. "Thanks... for understanding." She said as she looked into the captain's eyes. Archer nodded, smiling a little at the edges. He left Sickbay to find Dracona again. He had yet to thank her for what she had done even if it was she who had brought the Gorgaran ships in the first place.

Raya leant her head up against Malcolm's shoulder as he put an arm around her.

"You okay?" Malcolm asked softly. Phlox had gone off to do something else, most likely to go and feed his pets.

"Yeah." She paused for a second. "Yeah I'm fine." She soon slowly drifted off and was soon asleep. Malcolm stayed as much he could allow with. He gently touched her hair and ran his fingers through it, like a comb.

Archer found Dracona in the Mess Hall. Trip was with her just in case anything bad should happen. She was standing facing the window looking at the stars. She still had the Blue hair and Emerald Green eyes. He went up to her and she turned round, sensing the new presence. She bowed.

"Hiya Cap'n… Err... How's Raya 'n' Travis?" Trip asked as he saw the Captain approaching

"They're fine." Archer replied, a little awkwardly. Trip knew there was something else but he didn't press the matter further. Archer faced Dracona again. "I never thanked you for what you did earlier. So, uh...Thank you"

"I only undid a error. I brought them upon you and if i had known strait away you were in the vicinity i would have flown another direction Captain. But as it is they did attack you rather than me. So, you're Welcome Captain" Dracona replied, bowing her head slightly

"Thanks anyway." He said again, knowing that his 'thank you's' weren't going to be enough. He had to do something else for her. He noticed her clothes. Ripped and dusty. "Trip. Would you take Dracona to the quartermaster and ask him to make some new clothes for her?"

Dracona's eyes widened but she didn't say anything. She was used to being a slave and never was used to these standards and generosities

"Sure Cap'n. This way Dracona" Dracona nodded and bowed again. She left the room with Trip.

Grabbing a cup from the cupboard Archer placed it under the drinks processing unit.

"Coffee. White. Hot." He said and soon the cup was filled with the beverage he had asked for. He moved over to a table and sat down at it. T'Pol soon entered and saw the captain sitting on his own in the darkened Mess Hall. No one else was around.

She herself went to the DPU and order Green Tea and went over to the Captain.

"May I join you Captain?"

"Please" Archer indicated an empty chair next to him. She sat down gracefully and set her mug on the table.

"I'm sure that if Commander Tucker was here now he would say… 'A penny for your thoughts'" Archer looked up from his coffee mug at the Vulcan who was staring at him.

"Sorry?" Not quite hearing what the Vulcan woman in front of him was saying.

"It is obvious you are thinking about certain things. May i ask what they are or are they of a personal matter?"

Archer looked back at his coffee. He sighed.

Dracona followed the man called Trip. She knew his real name was Commander Charles Tucker III but she didn't understand why most people called him Trip. They entered the Quartermaster's abode. The guy looked cheerful enough.

"Hiya Mark." Trip called as they entered. The quartermaster looked up.

"Hi Commander. What can i do for you today?" Mark asked.

"Dracona, this is Mark, our Quartermaster" Dracona bowed. Trip was wondering why she kept doing that. He made a mental note to ask her why. "She needs some new clothing" Trip replied, thoughtfully.

"Ok. If you leave us to it I'll be able to sort her out, get all the measurements. You understand sir."

"Sure. When shall i come back?"

"In a couple of hours."

"Ok. I'll see ya later Dracona." And with that Trip quickly left. At first, Dracona was a bit hesitant but after a few moments decided she had better trust these people. They didn't seem the sort she feared.

"Anything in particular you fancy?" Asked Mark, in the midst of taking measurements.

"I don't mind what i have" Dracona replied. Mark noticed the uneasiness in her voice.

Trip decided to make his way to the Mess Hall where he found T'Pol and the Cap'n just sitting.

"Mind if i join you both?" Trip asked. Archer just nodded. Trip sat down in an empty chair. He looked at Archer. "A penny for your thoughts?" He said with a small smile. A small smile spread across Archer's face too. T'Pol really did know him well.

"You could say that" Archer said, thoughtfully as he took a long sip from his beverage.

"Anything you wanna spill or...?" Trip asked. A moment passed before Archer gave his reply to his best friend and science officer.

"I was just thinking about Raya. About what she really is and about how close she came to loosing her child today. If she had told me that she was pregnant i would never have sent her on that mission." T'Pol stopped at looked at the chief engineer and the Captain.

"Ensign Tagia is pregnant?" T'Pol asked politely, breaking the silence, immediately stopping everything she was doing. Even though she wasn't showing it Trip could tell by T'Pol's eyes that she was surprised a member of the crew was pregnant.

"Yeah. She is."

"Malcolm's the father." Trip added

"I see." T'Pol replied, taking a sip from her green tea.

"She's doing all right though ain't she Cap'n? I mean she'll be back to work and the baby will be fine won't it?" Trip asked.

"As far as i know, yes." Archer replied, still staring half-mindedly at the brown abyss of his coffee.

"That's good. So... what exactly can Raya do being Half Betazoid and half ...Hanapi?" Trip asked being careful about what he was calling the other half of Raya. T'Pol looked at Trip upon hearing what Raya was, instead of being human.

"Hanachi." Archer repeated softly, putting slight emphasis on the 'chi' to correct Trip. He looked at T'Pol. "Raya isn't Human. She's half Betazoid and half Hanachi. She's capable of telepathic powers and sensing things around her, that's the Betazoid abilities, the Hanachi ability enables her to transport herself to other places provided she can see where she's going" Archer explained.

"That is quite impressive. I have heard of the Betazoids, but i have never heard of the Hanachi before." T'Pol replied.

"Hmm. She said the Betazoids have been met with fear because of what they are capable of. Is that true?" Archer lightly asked.

"From what i have heard yes. However the Vulcans have never made contact with them."

"Ah" Archer replied returning to his Coffee. He downed what was left of it and pushed it away from him after setting the warm, empty mug on the metallic table. If only he had known about her and what she was, she wouldn't have been stabbed. But it had happened. That was a fact. A brick wall that was staying firmly where it was.

"So... what exactly happened down on the planet that provoked the attack?" Trip asked.

"Dracona" Archer stated simply. At the puzzled look on Trip's face he filled in the blanks. "She had escaped from a Gorgaran Working Complex. They didn't know she had escaped till she was well away. She went for the nearest meadow she could find. Unfortunately she would have to pass a Gorgaran Authority Complex. That's when she met Malcolm and Raya. After talking with them she ran off and again started for the meadow. Once she was well out in the open she changed into her Dragon form, and she flew away from the planet. Gorgaran Guards saw her change and went after her and chased her into space. She didn't know we were here until she noticed the Ships turn to a new direction. She told me that she had caused them to come here, caused them to go after her. She didn't want Enterprise to be destroyed because of what she had done." Archer paused. "The rest we know"

"No, Cap'n i meant about why were Travis and Raya kidnapped? Cause Malcolm told me they wanted them back. What had the two of them done?"

"I don't know."

"I suggest we return to the planet immediately and retrieve our shuttlepods." T'Pol said calmly.

"Dammit! I forgot they were there." Archer said and banged his head on the table, in hope of knocking some sense into himself. Everything he had found out so far today was doing his head in, and he had completely forgotten about the two shuttlepods that had been left by Travis, Malcolm and Raya down on Gorgaria.

"Then I suggest you retrieve them Captain" She stated, finishing her tea. Trip was mildly smiling. T'Pol could definitely pull jokes without even realising it. Archer nodded and stood.

"Better go and do that then" Archer smiled weakly and with Trip following exited the Mess Hall to retrieve their forgotten crafts.


	5. Hormones

Down in sickbay Malcolm was still sitting hugging the sleeping Raya when Archer returned to see how Travis and she were getting on. Archer smiled a little at the scene in front of him. He walked a bit further into the room and Malcolm looked up at him.

"How she doing?" Archer asked quietly.

"I guess well enough. She's sleeping like a baby," Malcolm smiled a little.

"That's good to hear" Archer sighed. "So...when did you two...you know" Archer left off awkwardly, though still curious to know.

"First fell in love... or... managed to get her pregnant?" Malcolm asked, as he wasn't sure which Archer wanted to know. He also wasn't sure if he wanted to tell him the second option, but he was his Captain and so he thought that he'd better, if that's what Archer wanted to know.

"Both" Archer said curiously. "If you don't mind that is"

"Well. I guess we first fell in love when um... when we were in the catwalk for about a week. Do you remember that?" Malcolm asked and Archer nodded his head. "Then Raya got pregnant about 4 months ago."

"I hope it works out Malcolm" Archer replied.

"So do i." Malcolm sighed, as Raya began to move slightly. He realised that she was waking up. "Hey" Malcolm stated softly. His thick British accent filling the room around them.

"How long have i been asleep?" She looked up and saw Archer standing near them. "Captain."

Archer smiled.

"An hour. Two at the most i should think" Malcolm replied, again his voice was soft.

"Is there something i can do for you captain?"

"Not at all. I just came by to see how you were doing." Archer smiled in return

"I'd fell better if i was up and moving around doing security things." Raya replied, slightly laughing. It was obvious that Malcolm had given her training with security by the way she acted like Malcolm…. She was practically a female version of Malcolm Reed…. Just not human.

Archer slightly laughed, understanding what she saying.

"That's for the Doctor to decide Raya." Archer smiled.

"Captain... How's Dracona?" Malcolm asked. Raya looked at him in confusion.

"Who's Dracona?" she asked as she looked between the two men. Archer smiled.

"Dracona, i believe was the teenage girl you met down on the planet. She was also the one who saved this ship."

"The girl with Blue hair and green eyes" Malcolm finished, helping Raya a little bit more.

"Oh her." Raya said slightly looking away. "I know what she is. Her people have managed to terrorise the Hanachi quite a lot."

"Oh." Archer sighed. To him, Dracona didn't see the type to go round terrorising people. And also, she seemed too young to do that sort of thing.

"Captain I've never met Dracona before. It's her people that have terrorised my people. Not her. But still all Hanachi are wary of the Raca'sackien." Archer was about to say something but then realised that Raya must've read his mind to find that out.

Archer nodded slowly. "Would you like to meet her?" He asked.

"Not really." Raya replied.

While Archer, Malcolm and Raya were talking Sickbay; Trip had headed back to the Quartermaster's room. When he got there he saw Dracona dressed in a garment of green. It made her eyes stand out. Dracona sensed someone was behind and turned. She saw Trip standing and looking at her. She bowed.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Trip asked, a little too bluntly but Dracona didn't seem to be offended.

"Doing what Commander?" Dracona replied unsure of what was coming.

"Bowin' your head"

"Sorry. I do it out of habit. I used to be a slave. My master said i should always bow when things were finished...or...or when i was spoken to. If I didn't ...he ...he'd" Dracona let out a sigh and continued, a little unsteadily 'he would beat, used a stick on my back, or the back of the knees. And if he was especially annoyed, he would hit me in the face" Dracona left off, unable to say anymore, tears coming close in her eyes.

Trip moved over to her and put his arms around her, bringing Dracona into a hug.

"It's all right now. No one's gonna beat you here. We're all friendly here. We're all friends. We all work together and we help each other out."

"I know...it's just, just it's hard letting go. His race, they destroyed my homeworld. We had to flee and to try keep away from them" Dracona mumbled in between sobs and sniffs. She clung onto Trip like he was a lifeline, not willing to let go.

"Where's your family? If you have one that is."

"My Mother is dead. Father is alive but i don't want to see him again. Other than that i don't know, we were split up. We fled in many directions to confuse the Ozarans. I have no where to go now that I'm free"

"Ozarans?" Trip asked. He had never heard of that species before. Dracona nodded into Trip's shoulder, crying harder now that bad memories were being remembered again but she was glad for it. it was the first she could just let out her own feelings without worry of being captured or beaten up again.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Dracona mumbled through her sadness.

"Who are the Ozarans?" Trip asked again waiting for an answer. Dracona took a moment to remember what she could.

"Slave traders and destroyers of home worlds"

"You must've been scared" Trip soothed, rubbing Dracona's back gently.

"Something like that" The crying didn't seem to stop for a while but it was stopping slowly. "I'm trying to get used to trusting people again. It's hard." Trip just nodded.

A couple of weeks later and both Raya and Travis had been allowed back to their duties. Not too surprising now that Raya knew a couple more people knew of her secret she felt a lot more confident and happier with herself. She was busy down in the Armoury putting away a couple of phase pistols she had just tested and repaired, when Dracona came along. The two of them hadn't spoken at all and naturally Dracona didn't know Raya was half Hanachi. Archer had also agreed that because Dracona had no where else to go that she could stay on Enterprise for as long as she wanted.

Dracona looked around her. She had gotten used to the people and found them true to their about being friendly and kind. She really felt she could trust them but she knew to go slow. She noticed Raya at one end of the room, one of the people she hadn't yet spoken to. She made a decision and went over to her, and hopped to have a nice little chat with the woman.

"Hi" Dracona said, awkwardly, not sure what the reaction would be.

Raya sensed her approach and upon hearing her speak she didn't even turn round.

"I would prefer it if you stayed away from Dracona." Raya said. Slight hostility lingered in her voice as she continued to pack away the fully functioning weapons. Naturally Dracona was a little surprised that this human had managed to tell who it was without even turning round.

Dracona stepped back a little.

"Why? I don't understand? I don't understand what I've done"

"Look. It's nothing personal about you. Just your people." Raya said as she closed the locker and moved over to another one. Taking out a couple of the phase riffles and placing them on a trolley. She then took a couple more out as she continued to speak. "I know what you are and i know what your people did to the Hanachi. My grandmother and grandfather were killed in your last little bit of terrorising and because of that i have learnt never to trust the Räca'säckiën." Raya continued to place all the phase riffles on the trolley.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I can't help what my people did to yours, but i am sorry that it did. My knowledge of those times is little, so i don't know much" Dracona said, her voice calm and soft. No hostility, no anger, but it owned regret, sadness. She now realised that this person was more than just a human.

"Look. I know that I'm not being sensible about this... But it's just the way i feel. So please don't take it personally. Just stay out my way." Raya turned to the trolley and moved away with it, over to a square piece of metal on a frame in one corner. She picked up a phase riffle. And charged it up. Looked through the viewfinder for targeting and fired. She looked at it and fired again. "Dammit." she said and sighed heavily. She placed it on the ground next to her and picked up the next one.

"I'm not taking it personally." Dracona said softly. She closed her eyes for a few moments before looking at Raya once more and leaving. She headed for Sickbay, a headache was rising. The pendant round her neck was supposed to help with the headaches.

Raya fired the second phase riffle. She put it on the ground and sighed, placing one hand on her hip and the other she massaged her temples. She knew why she had said that... hormones had started to kick in and Raya was becoming a bit too protective of her baby. She was now regretting what she had just said. Luckily none of the other members in the Armoury had head what Raya and Dracona had said... No one that was, except for Malcolm. He had silently slipped in while Raya was removing all the phase rifles. He carefully went towards Raya knowing she would already he would be there. He stood behind her.

"Shoot me please Malcolm!" She said as she picked up one of the Phase rifles off the floor and held it out for Malcolm to take.

Malcolm didn't take the offered weapon.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"What i said to Dracona. I told her to stay away from me. These damn hormones are messing me up!" she raised her voice and in anger threw the weapon down on the floor. It clattered nosily and the other officers looked at her. Luckily the weapon didn't break and just lay there waiting for someone to pick it up and place it back on the trolley. "I gotta go and find her and apologise to her."

Malcolm gently laid a hand on her shoulder "Want some company?"

"It might be useful cause i might try and kick her ass." She smiled and laughed a little. Malcolm did the same. Together the two of them left and made their way to the mess hall where they found Dracona staring at a mug as if it was all that mattered. "Dracona?" Raya called as she began to move over to the girl. At first Dracona didn't seem to have heard Raya but lifted her head at the last minute. Her eyes were red and puffed up. It was obvious she had been crying.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about what I said to you back in the Armoury... it's just the way I've been brought up." she paused for a second and Malcolm coughed... reminding Raya that wasn't the only reason. "It's also because I'm pretty high on hormones at the moment. I'm pregnant... i was being too protective of the baby. I hope you'll accept my apology" Raya held out a hand for Dracona. The girl just looked at it. Dracona didn't say anything, at least not at first. She looked at the window and sighed.

"I know. It's a shame that our race history is not what it could have been but the main thing is that it happened and we have to come to terms with it.' Dracona looked at Raya. She looked the worse for wear "I accept the apology and my congratulations on the pregnancy" Raya smiled. She then took Dracona's hand and gripped it in the hand she had held out for her.

"Thanks... I'm only half Hanachi. So that's one reason why I'm apologising. I don't usually say that kind of thing to anyone. The other half of me is Betazoid." Raya explained to the Raca'sackien. Malcolm smiled. Raya had managed to stay perfectly calm. It looked like she was getting used to the hormones and the aggressive tendencies and mood swings.

"And by the way... That's a handshake. It shows friendship amongst humans. A nice gesture." Malcolm said realising Dracona was quite surprised at what Raya had done with her hand.

Dracona visibly relaxed a little at Malcolm's explanation, not used to alien customs, save that of the Ozarans

"I see. I am glad to be among the best"

Raya smiled. She was beginning to like Dracona. All the things that she had heard about the Raca'sackien - she was beginning to realise were wrong - for this individual anyway.

"I'd better get back and continue to check on those phase rifles."

"Can i come with you? I'm feeling a little lonely" Dracona politely asked. She wanted to know Raya better.

Raya looked at Malcolm who just smiled at the Ensign. _'Thanks for that Malcolm'_. She thought to herself after reading Malcolm's thoughts.

"Sure."

Dracona kept herself in check and did not bow as she normally would have done by instinct. She followed Raya all the way.


	6. Tollaraliatiangan

For the next two weeks Raya, Malcolm and Dracona spent a lot of time together, making her feel welcome and getting her used to life on the ship.

It wasn't long before Enterprise ran into a ship. Well it could hardly be called a ship as it wasn't much bigger than the shuttlepods.

"I'm not getting any response sir. It's very possible the shuttle's COMM system is down." Hoshi reported as she worked at her desk.

"Bio signs?" Archer asked as he turned to T'Pol.

"One. Unknown." Replied the Vulcan.

"I'm reading weapons fire on the hull. What ever happened they've been in a fight with someone. And it's fairly recent." Malcolm reported from his tactical station.

"How recent?" Archer replied back, thoughtfully.

"Probably in the last day or so." Malcolm replied looking at his scan results, and taking a guess.

Archer nodded in acknowledgement.

"Bring it into launch bay 2. Have doctor Phlox meet us down there. Malcolm." Together Malcolm and Archer left the bridge and made their way down to the launch bay. When they entered they found the vessel, and there were slight hull fractures, but Trip's engineering team could easily get that fixed up for whoever was inside. Malcolm moved over to the weapon's cabinet and pulled out a phase pistol, making sure the setting was on stun.

After inspecting the vessel closely they found what appeared to be a hatch. After several minutes of pulling and figuring out how the hell it worked they got the hatch open. The interior was dark and gloomy. It had no lighting at all, what light the surrounding room gave did not show much. Malcolm readied his phase pistol ready for anyone inside who might attack them.

"Who are you?" Came a voice from side. It sounded like a woman's voice and she began to cough. Some smoke began to come out of the hatch. Archer peered inside, careful not to startle whoever was inside the vessel.

"I am Captain Jonathan Archer of the Earth ship Enterprise. We saw you on our sensors and realised you had acquired recent weapons fire. We thought you were in trouble. So we've come to help."

"Well i was, Captain. That's very kind of you." She coughed some more. "Life support has nearly failed. It'll take ages to repair the ship." The woman sighed crossing her arms in front of her chest. She had a couple of cuts on her face, a few trickles of blood, messy hair, dirty face, and a couple of bruises, but apart from that she looked to be in perfect health. After seeing her condition Malcolm decided to put his phase pistol back into the weapon's cabinet

"I'm sure our engineering team can help you out with that." Archer replied softly. "May we know your name?" He asked gently.

"My name is Tollaraliatiangan... but most people call me Tia." She replied as Archer helped her out of the vessel. Phlox began to scan her to make sure she was in good health

"What species are you?" Archer asked politely.

"I am a Hanachi. I doubt you've heard of them." Tia replied, smiling.

"Actually we have." Archer replied, smiling. He wondered how Raya would take the news but then thought of Dracona and how Tia would take to her.

Tia turned and looked at her vessel, eyeing the damage. She began to calculate in her head how long the repairs would take – if she was one her own it would probably take 5-6 weeks. With the crew that she was around, it might only take 1 or 2 weeks. "Those Damn Raca'sackiens. Nearly destroying my ship!"

Archer looked at Malcolm before returning his gaze on Tia. _'This is not going to be good when she finds out_' he thought.

"She's in pretty good health. I should get her to sickbay just to clean her wounds, prevent any infections." Phlox reported as he put away the scanner.

Archer nodded and Phlox led Tia out of the room. Once they had left the room, Archer let out a sigh.

"I wonder what she might do when she hears of Dracona"

"If Sir." Malcolm replied slowly. "If we keep quiet about her..."

"It's more than likely she will hear or see Dracona and nothing can prevent that."

Malcolm nodded, seeing Archer's point of view. Things tended to get round fast on a starship.

"Better warn her. Where is she?"

"In the Mess Hall with Raya i think." Malcolm smiled.

"Warn them both of who we have here."

"Yes sir." Malcolm turned and left and headed for the Mess Hall. Archer ran a hand through his hair. He stayed in the same room looking at Tai's battered vessel he then left the room.

Down in the Mess Hall Raya was introducing Dracona to the delights of the frozen desert called Ice Cream.

"This one is my favourite flavours... it's Strawberry." She took a mouthful of the ice cream and then looked at Dracona waiting for her to taste the pudding's sweet delights.

Dracona paused, not sure what to make of this desert of what Humans called Ice Cream. Carefully she took a spoonful and put into her mouth. The taste, she could not describe it.

"Well? Do ya like it?" Raya said with a smile. She seemed to be like she was a teenager again, indulging herself in ice cream.

"Don't push her too hard Raya!" Malcolm called from the door. Raya and Dracona looked up and smiled when they saw Malcolm. He moved over and took an empty seat next to Raya.

"Yes, i like it." Dracona faced Malcolm and appeared to be thinking. "You bring news." she stated.

"Yeah." Malcolm leaned closer into the table and went into a low whisper. "We've rescued a woman from a damaged ship. She claims to be Hanachi. Is it true?" Malcolm looked at Raya who seemed to be concentrating.

"Yeah. I am sensing another Hanachi on board. Down in... Sickbay?" Raya asked. Malcolm nodded.

"And her feelings towards the Raca'Sackiens is not too pleasant?" Dracona asked, but it was more of a statement than a question.

"Well she doesn't know you're on board. It would be good to try and stay out of her way."

"Understood. You'd better stay with me cause then I'll sense if she's anywhere near." Raya looked at Dracona.

Dracona nodded and went back to her Ice Cream. She began to think of her Father, Ra'saak. He was a traitor to his kind and joined with the Ozarans. She knew he was on the lookout for her but she let it rest for now.

For the next couple of days Raya managed to keep Dracona away from the new woman. Raya was in her quarters tidying things up when her door chimed. She moved over and opened the door. Standing in front of her was Tia.

"Hi." Raya said.

"Hi. I'm Tia. Lieutenant Reed told me that you were half Hanachi. Is that right?"

"Yeah it is. Come in." Raya turned and went back into her room, she continued to put a couple of things away. Tia followed her.

Tia watched Raya for a little while before saying anything.

"How long have you been here for?"

"A couple of years." Raya turned round to face Tia and suddenly she was hit over the head. Raya fell on the floor unconscious, a lump already forming on her forehead. Tia placed the trophy she had used to attack Raya with, back on the table. She then bent down to Raya and grabbing some rope from her pocket she began to tie her up. She tied Raya's wrist to the post of her table, so that she wouldn't be able to stand up and attack her.


	7. The Handcuffs

Raya began to regain consciousness a couple of hours later. She looked around her and saw Tia standing looking at all her things, her back turned to her prisoner.

"You leave everything of mine alone." Raya said still slightly dazed from the blow she received to the head. Tia turned round with a smile. As soon as Raya saw what Tia looked like she was in shock. She looked exactly like Raya. "You're a shapeshifter!"

"Very good. You're smart" Tia replied with a slight smile. She put down a photo she had been holding back onto the desk. It was one of Raya and Malcolm together, smiling, looking as if they had just managed to save the ship or something similar to that.

"What are you doing here?"

"You've been ignoring your mother's letters - so she sent me after you."

Immediately Raya began to try and communicate with Malcolm telepathically. _'Malcolm? Malcolm, can you hear me?_'

"There'll be none of that!" Tia quickly moved forward. She raised her arm up and quickly brought it down hitting Raya round the face and immediately her concentration was cut off. Tia glared at her then returned to looking round the room.

Up on the bridge Malcolm was at his tactical station. He had heard Raya trying to communicate with him. He quickly pressed a button in front of him.

"Reed to Ensign Tagia" there was no response. Archer turned to look at Malcolm. "Reed to Ensign Tagia. Please respond." but still there was no response.

"Malcolm? Something happen to Ensign Tagia?"

Malcolm looked up when he heard his name "I don't know Sir, but from the way she's not responding I'd say she was in trouble"

"I am detecting two bio signs in Ensign Tagia's quarters - they are both the same as Ensign Tagia's" T'Pol reported as she looked at her scans of the ship.

"What?" Archer turned to her in confusion. "Two Raya's?"

"I'd better go and check what's going on." And before Archer could say anything else Malcolm was out of his seat and in the turbo lift. He quickly made his way to Raya's quarters where he saw her leaving her room. "Raya! Is everything all right?" Malcolm called and moved over to her. Raya grabbed his uniform and pushed him up against the wall. She began to kiss him passionately. "I'll take that as a yes then shall i?" Malcolm said with a smile as he pulled back a little.

"I wouldn't bet on that Lieutenant." At that moment Raya pulled out a phase Pistol and shot Malcolm. She then dragged him into the room. Raya had now been gagged up to prevent her from talking. Tia then tied Malcolm up so he couldn't cause any unwanted mischief. "Such a cute little thing. I can see why you like him" She commented looking at the unconscious form of Malcolm. Tia smiled at her captives.

The real Raya just glared at the impostor. Tia checked one final time that the ropes were tightly bound, and the handcuffs, now placed on Malcolm's left hand and Raya's right hand, was secure and couldn't be undone without the right tool. With that she left them both. Raya now knew it would be pointless to try and contact anyone through telepathy, as Tia would immediately pick it up.

As the doors swooshed closed Raya began to look at the ropes and see if she could wriggle out of them. It wasn't going to be easy. It wasn't long before Malcolm regained consciousness and found himself tied back to back with Raya.

She tried several times but found the bonds too tight but that didn't go to mean she didn't stop trying. She was still trying Malcolm woke. Sensing that Malcolm was awake she began to try and work the gag out of her mouth.

"Raya?" Malcolm called a little groggily. At that moment Raya managed to get the gag off.

"Before you ask any more. She's a shapeshifter."

Malcolm jerked his head round in surprise. "What?"

"Tia is a shapeshifter!"

Malcolm was still confused and a little groggy. "What's a Shapeshifter?"

"Someone who can change into other things, objects or people!"

"How do i know you're not the shapeshifter."

"Would i do anything like this to you Malcolm?" Raya said raising her voice in anger. "Just help me try and untie these ropes!"

Malcolm consented and with the joined effort they managed to untie the bonds until all that was left was the hand cuffs attached to one another's wrists.

"Let's get to the Armoury"

"Malcolm we have bigger things to worry about than these handcuffs! We've got to find Tia!"

Malcolm was about to protest when Raya gave him a stern look. He closed his mouth and nodded

"Right." They left the room and as soon as they were out of the door Malcolm turned left and Raya turned right! As they tried to move away from each other they found they were pulled back as the handcuffs prevented them from being separated "Malcolm. This way!"

"Wait a minute! I'm the one who's a lieutenant! I decide which way to go!" Malcolm pointed to himself as he began to argue with his security officer.

"I'm also the one who knows where she is!" Malcolm looked at her. He had no other argument to pursue that one. He cocked his head to one side with a slight smile and together they moved off to the right along the corridor. At almost every intersection they tried to go different ways, and when other crewmen saw them with their hands cuffed together they gave the two security officer weird looks.

"I'm gonna hate the rumours that'll be going round this ship tomorrow." Malcolm whispered through clenched teeth. Raya just shook her head and huffed. They continued on and soon found her down in a launch bay. She was standing holding Commander Tucker with a phase pistol at his head. She had also transformed back into her normal self.

"Hmm. What an unpleasant surprise. Come any closer and i will not hesitate to shoot him" She said, menacingly.

"What do you want Tia?" Malcolm asked, not too happy that his best friend had a gun to his head.

"Malcolm." Raya whispered. "It's set to kill."

"I want Raya." Tia replied.

"So why did you tie me up in my quarters!"

"Just a bit of fun." she replied and tightened her grip around Trip's neck. He winced slightly in pain as she held on tighter.

"I'm not going back to Zanar. That's the reason I've ignored the letters. So. You can go back and tell that to her." Raya said. Tia chuckled to herself. Raya glanced over her shoulder quickly and took note of exactly where the weapons cabinet was. She then looked back at Trip and Tia. 'Malcolm. We're going for a little trip. Hopefully.' Raya communicated with Malcolm telepathically. He gave her a quizzical look and suddenly they both disappeared in a flash of bright green light. They soon reappeared by the weapons cabinet. Malcolm quickly grabbed a phase pistol out, but Tia shot Raya and she fell down on the floor. Malcolm soon followed and landed heavily on his bottom. The phase pistol falling out of his hand. He then quickly scurried for the weapon and shot Tia, leaving Trip safely unharmed. He then turned his attention to Raya.

"Raya?"

Trip moved over and noticed the handcuffs. "I'll go and get the keys for ya."

Malcolm nodded as Trip left. He looked at Raya, then to the unconscious Tia. He went back to Raya though and stroked her hair hoping Trip would get back soon.

Trip soon returned with the keys and Archer. He bent down and placed the keys in the keyhole. A click was heard and the lock was released. Malcolm removed his hand and then picked Raya up carrying her off to sickbay, with Archer following asking questions. Trip picked up Tia and took her to the brig.

When they got to sickbay, Dracona was sitting on a bio bed, dangling her legs. When Archer gave a puzzled Dracona quickly answered.

"Headache." She said as Doctor Phlox moved over and injected her with something from his array of hyposprays.

Archer nodded. Malcolm gently laid Raya on another biobed. The Denobulan Doctor soon came to them.

"Malcolm, what exactly happened?"

"Tia is really a shapeshifter. She'd tied Raya up in her quarters and when i came along she did the same to me. Adding the handcuffs as an extra bit of protection, but why she did it I'm still not certain of. But it was something to do with Raya."

"I see" Archer slowly nodded. "Will she be okay Doc?"

"In a couple of hours."

"Tia must've changed the setting to stun, cause it had been on kill."

Archer nodded.

"What happened?" Dracona asked suddenly, which made the men jump.

"I'll explain later." Malcolm replied.

After a couple of hours Raya woke up and immediately headed for the Mess Hall. Malcolm had to go back to the brig to get some answers out of Tia. He entered the Mess Hall and found Raya sitting at a table talking to two of the other security members.

"Oh! Here comes the Lieutenant!" Crewman Jackson whispered to her two friends. Raya and Crewman Willer smiled. The lieutenant in question neared the table and sat down in an empty seat.

"Hi Lieutenant." The three officers greeted him as he sat down.

"Hi. You okay Raya?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now."

"Good... cause i have a question to ask you."

"What would that be?" Raya looked at Malcolm. He took a deep breath before answering.

"Will you..." Malcolm paused. He didn't really want to ask her this question in front of so many people, but he had to get it out of him. "Raya, will you marry me?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Raya, will you marry me?" Malcolm finally managed to get out. Raya looked at him. Willer and Jackson looked at each other smiling. Raya stood up and moved over to a window, Jackson stood up and followed her.

"I'd say yes if i were you Raya!" she said. Raya looked at her best friend. She didn't know quite what to say. "You love him don't you?"

Raya turned and looked Malcolm. He was standing up now waiting for an answer from her. A smiled crossed Raya's face and she went over and hugged him, giving him a kiss in the process. A cheer went up from all the crewmen who were in the mess Hall, and because it was in the middle of lunch there were quite a few around.

Malcolm smiled. He didn't care what his father would say. He loved Raya more than anything in the world.

Raya didn't care what her mother would say. She loved Malcolm more than anything is the galaxy.

Malcolm kissed Raya back and again, the entire room went up in cheers and clapping.

News indeed travelled fast on the starship Enterprise and it wasn't long before the team on the bridge knew what was going on down in the Mess Hall. As soon as they heard Trip and Archer decided to go down and see the happy couple.

They entered the Mess to see Malcolm and Raya sitting near the window holding hands on the table. Trip and Archer went up to them.

"So, I hear you two are getting married." Trip cheerfully asked. Both Malcolm and Raya looked up at their two Commanding Officers with smiles on their faces.

"Yes sir." Malcolm nodded.

"Now my mum really can stop sending those letters to me." Raya replied as she took a mouthful of her drink.

"Pardon?" Archer asked, slightly confused

"My mother has been sending me letters to remind me about my Ha'llack back on Zanar"

"What's a Ha'llack?" Trip asked, being careful to pronounce the word correctly.

Raya looked between the three men and then laid her eyes on her drink. The steam rising slowly up from the hot liquid of her tea. She sighed slightly, and took a sip before giving her reply. "Ha'llack… it means arranged marriage. Something which I have not been looking forward to. That's the reason Tia was here. To get me back to Zanar so I could marry a complete stranger."

"I see" Archer murmured.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Malcolm asked as he looked deeply into Raya's black eyes.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"It wouldn't have worried me, but I would have preferred it if you had told me. Then we could have been prepared" Malcolm looked at Raya. His voice was gentle as always, one of the things Raya loved about him.

Raya just smiled. "If you'll excuse me captain I have an appointment with Doctor Phlox."

Archer nodded. Raya nodded back she stood up, moved round to Malcolm and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Immediately he began to blush and his cheeks began to turn quite red. She nodded at Trip and left the Mess Hall. Archer sighed, looking out the window.

Dracona walked into the Mess. She had seen Raya leaving the room and going the opposite direction to her. She needed a drink and ordered tea. Raya had introduced her to this Earth beverage couple of days back, if not more. Dracona's memory was never that good but she could never forget about her father. She knew he would find her soon and that Enterprise would be under danger from him. Ra'saak cared none for other specie. She knew she had to tell Archer soon. He was the ship's Captain after all, and she had a feeling that Lieutenant Reed would want to know as well.

She sat down, carefully sipping the hot brew; it was hot to the touch. She looked round the room and saw Captain Archer along with Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed. Reed was unusually red in the face. She had never seen this on humans before and wondered if he was ill. She stood and went up to Archer.

"Captain. May I have a word?"

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

"It's about my Father, Ra'saak" Dracona sipped her tea, thinking of how she was going to put what was coming next. "He became what you would call a traitor to his home world. Raca'Sackia was in a place where no one knew of the co-ordinates. He took allegiance to a race called Ozarans..."

"Ozarans?" Trip interrupted, surprised.

"Let her finish Trip" Archer said softly and slightly concerned where this was going. Trip gave his apologetic look at Dracona and she continued with what she had to say.

"Ozarans. He told them of the co-ordinates. By the time we realised they had come it was too late. We knew the Ozarans to destroy home worlds or take over them at least depending on what they wanted. Anyway, we fled from Raca'Sackia in packs of ones and twos. Mainly family groups. I left with Ra'saak but little did i know he was leading me to Shi'ren, an Ozaran slave trader, and the one he had communicated with. He gave'…" Dracona paused, taking a deep long breath. Trip, sensing what was coming went over to her and gently put his arm around her. With added confidence from Trip's action she continued 'Ra'saak handed me over to him. "That was when I learned that he was a traitor"

Archer looked at her sympathetically. "I see but what does that have to do with Enterprise?"

"I know Ra'saak knows I escaped from Shi'ren and I know he'll do anything to hand me back. Even if it means destroying Enterprise. I can't afford to let that happen Sir. Not to people I trust and have helped me through the way you have."

"We'll do everything we can to protect you." Archer said.

Dracona paused once more. Archer did not understand what Ra'saak was capable of. He was a fellow dragon himself and they had seen what a Dragon could do. After all she proved that but she conceded anyway

"Sir, with all due respect, that may not be enough" 

Trip noticed Dracona had started calling Archer 'Sir'.

"You underestimate this crew Dracona. We're capable of things you couldn't possibly imagine. Just like you're capable of things we never thought possible."

"He's referring to the changing into dragons thing you can do." Trip replied with a smile.

Dracona smiled, broadly but still continued to be worried for her friend's vessel. Ra'saak was twice her size in his dragon form and he had learnt to fire balls of cold ice, which could inflict more damage to a hull, save that of his claws than that of a fireball. She said no further but knew what she had to do when the time came.

She nodded slightly. She looked up at Trip and smiled once more. She looked back to Reed and her eyes softened.

"I hope you and Raya will be happy with one another." Dracona finished and with Trip letting go, she walked slowly out of the room, bumping into none other than Travis who smiled and just continued with whatever he was up to.


	9. Chapter 9

Out along a corridor Raya was making her way to sickbay. Crewman Sophie Jackson soon came along.

"Raya!" came a voice from behind Raya. She turned and smiled at the sight of her friend.

"Hi Sophie."

"Where are you off to?" Sophie asked as she jogged to catch up with the security ensign.

"Sickbay. Need to have a check up about the baby" Raya replied. Sophie looked at Raya in shock. "It's been 5 months since I got pregnant and you hadn't noticed?" Raya said.

Sophie placed a hand on the back of her neck and scratched it lightly. "Well, I've, uh, been kinda busy. Who's the Father may I ask?" Sophie asked, a bit more curiously.

"Who do you think?" Raya laughed in between small smiles. Sophie thought for a couple of seconds.

"No!" Sophie replied in slight shock. Raya had a face, which confirmed what Sophie kind of already knew. "Lt. Malcolm Reed? You lucky devil."

"I guess me and Malcolm had a few things in common with which he felt he could get closer to me than any other woman. Why do you think he asked me to marry him? Besides you told me to say yes." Raya said raising her eyebrows every now and then.

"Indeed. Fancy some company in sickbay. I've got lunch so I'm free" Sophie smiled, knowing Raya would translate it as boredom in a lunch hour

"Sure. Come on. Don't exactly want to be left alone with Phlox's menagerie of ... how should I say... pets." The two women laughed. So it was that Raya and Sophie entered Phlox's domain. Phlox was feeding his menagerie of creatures when they did enter.

"Ah, good afternoon Ensign, crewman." Phlox said as he put down a tray of food. He picked up a scanner from a bench and indicated a biobed. "On the bed please." He said cheerily. Raya jumped up. Phlox scanned her. He didn't say anything for a while but soon lightened. "Your baby is completely healthy. Everything should be fine with the birth."

"That's good to hear. After being stabbed, shot, I'm surprised it's doing so well." Raya replied, sighing slightly. Raya then looked at Sophie. "Tia's in the brig isn't she?"

Sophie nodded. "Yep, and she's being guarded at this precise moment as well"

"Has Captain Archer decided what he's going to do with her?"

"Not yet, if he has we haven't heard yet" Sophie leaned against the wall looking at Raya and Phlox.

Dracona meanwhile had gone to her quarters. Lots was going through her mind, Ra'Saak could be arriving in the next hour but she didn't know that. He didn't know where he was. She knew ship's weapons had little effect on dragon scales, mostly it was deflected back towards the sender. She lay on her bed trying to think about other things on board the ship that could divert her from the thought of her father. The thought of Trip came into her mind. There was definitely something to this guy. He was always optimistic when she saw him. He had a positive attitude, which she liked. She didn't really like people who were pessimistic all the time. Little amounts of pessimism she could take but lots, was another matter.

He had electrifying blue eyes. Piercing but cheerful nonetheless. His blonde hair, she could go on but cut short. She ran her hand on her face and through her hair. 'Was she falling for him?' she asked herself she spent another hour pondering on such a question. She soon plunked her head into the pillow below her. So much confusion in her feelings. Was she in love with Trip Tucker or not?' She was lost in open water, floating in confusion and mystery.

She lifted herself from her bed, brushed her hair and decided to return to the mess to get another coffee. She left the quarters she was residing in.

A thought then struck her. She was 20 years old and Commander Tucker was around 34. That was a 14-year difference, a bit to large gap in her opinion. Did Commander Tucker feel the same way about her? Dracona stopped walking and leant up against the wall of the corridor.

But then again she needed that coffee so she dawdled the rest of the way to the mess hall thinking of reasons for and against. She wasn't looking where she was going at all, though her stop off point was drawing nearer. She hadn't realised 'who' she had bumped into. She just felt flesh and then a hard surface. She noted it as the floor. Grey and toneless.

"Are you all right?" came a voice from the person she had just bumped into.

"Uh..." Dracona said rather bemused. Then it hit her, a pain from the rear end alerted her she was indeed on a hard surface and on the floor. She looked up at the person looking rather dazed, her brain was spinning and she wasn't sure why. A fall to the ground couldn't cause that kind of thing, could it? She looked harder, her eyes trying to focus. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Apart from that she couldn't recognise who she had bumped into "I… I'm sorry. I guess...uh...i wasn't ah...looking where i was going. Sorry" She replied, hazily. She tried to stand but unusually found it difficult to do so. The person who she had bumped into helped her up and supported her

"Let's get you ta sickbay" His voice was very familiar. Very familiar.

Holding Dracona by one arm and putting his other arm round her shoulders to steady her the two of them moved off and made their way down to sickbay. When they entered Raya and Sophie were slightly surprised.

"Commander... what happened?" Raya asked, concern for Dracona was easily recognisable in her voice.

"Dracona wasn't looking where she was goin' and bumped right into me" Trip replied as he guided a dazed Dracona to a bio bed. Phlox moved over and began to scan her. "How is she Doc?"

Phlox at first didn't answer, and kept on checking the scanner he was using. Dracona looked from Phlox to Raya to Trip and back to Phlox and gently rubbed a hand on her forehead.

Phlox nodded. "It seems she has a slight concussion, it'll go soon" Phlox smiled "All she needs is a couple of hours rest and a good hot drink"

Trip nodded. Least it wasn't that bad.

"That's exactly what i need right now... a nice hot drink." Raya said.

"You're free to go. The checks have been completed" Phlox merrily noted. He smiled and nodded at the Commander and others before he went into his office.

"Why don't we all go?" Trip offered

Sophie helped Raya jump off the bio bed and Trip helped Dracona, then leading her out as she had led her in the four of them made their way to the Mess Hall. They eventually reach the mess and Trip after helping Dracona sitting down to a table and finding out what everyone wanted got their drinks for, with the help of Sophie.


	10. Chapter 10

Up in the Captain's Ready Room, Archer was trying to figure what he was going to do with Tia. If he let her go then she may very well try and kill Raya or anyone else, but if he didn't do anything then Raya's mother may get a little anxious to know what happened her. After several minutes of consideration he finally made his decision. He would take her back to where Raya's mother was, that way it would save a little bit of confusion and probably give them a chance to make contact with the Hanachi. He got out of his chair and figured out where Raya would be and made his way down to the Mess Hall. When he entered the Mess he found Trip, Raya, an Ensign and Dracona talking although Dracona wasn't doing much talking and Archer could see that Trip was repeatedly pushing Dracona back into her seat and her jumping with a start and sipping her coffee which she had taken too. Archer smiled and went up to the table.

"Hiya Cap'n."

"Hi Trip. Raya can i talk to you for a minute?" Archer asked, slightly indicating his mess room. Raya looked at him and nodded. She stood up.

"I'll talk to you later." Together both she and the Captain made her way into his room. "What do you want to talk about?"

"About Tia" Archer said. He indicated a seat and Raya sat down in it.

"What about her?"

"Where's the Hanachi homeworld?" Archer's question forced Raya to look away from him and down at the floor. She and her mother hadn't gotten on very well over the last few years, resulting in her family really splitting up. She had never met her father and her brother was out on a cargo freighter.

"My mother never told me. Why?"

"I was going to plan to go there so you could tell your mother in person that the Ha'llack is now off."

"I see." Raya looked up from the floor and then out of the window. She watched as the stars flashed by. Judging by the speed she guessed they were travelling at warp 3.

"I thought it might do better for you if you told her yourself. From what i know when your mother heard you were joining Starfleet your relationship went a bit downhill."

"Yeah... that's true. I haven't spoken to her for... about 6... maybe even 7 years."

"So it would be best if you did make up with your mother" Archer said, leaning on the back of his chair. It creaked slightly but it didn't bother him.

"That's only if i knew where Zanar was... i think she may have told me, but i can't remember."

"Is there any way you can get back in touch with her?"

"No." She replied. Archer thought for a moment... tapping the back of his chair with his fingers.

"Raya... how would you feel if T'Pol did a mind meld with you."

"A mind meld... sir are you serious?" Raya looked hard into his eyes, of course she already knew the answer to her question.

"Yes." Archer affirmed.

Raya turned away and looked out of the window at the stars, warping past. She looked at her own reflection, her long brown hair shimmering in the light of the room. She then noticed as Archer came up behind her.

"I need an answer Raya." Archer softly said behind. "You do know the risks involved don't you?"

Raya nodded her head. She turned round to face him. "I'll do it." she finally said.

Archer slowly nodded. "Would you like it done now or later?" he said softly.

"Now is a good a time as any" she said, trying to smile, but it wasn't working that well. "I would like it if Malcolm was with me though."

"Of course." Archer smiled gently "Archer to T'Pol"

"T'Pol here captain." Came the Vulcan's voice over the COMM system.

"Are you free at the moment?"

"I am."

"Could you come to my Mess. I explain when you get here"

"Very well."

"Thanks" and Archer cut off but his finger went back to the button once more. "Archer to Lieutenant Reed"

"Reed here Sir" Came the reply.

"Malcolm please come to my mess immediately. I'll explain when you get here."

"On my way"

Archer turned back to face Raya. He wanted to say something comforting to her, but he knew that Malcolm would be the best person to do that. He just smiled at her and Raya returned his gesture with a smile of her own, however it was a nervous smile. After a couple of minutes the Vulcan science officer entered the room.

"What can i do for you Captain?"

Archer looked at Raya and she nodded her head.

"I want you to do a mind meld with Raya, find out the co-ordinates of the planet Zanar."

"Is she aware that a mind meld can be dangerous?"

"Yes i am T'Pol. But I'm prepared to take that chance. And i understand it could be particularly dangerous because I'm pregnant. But we need to get to Zanar." Raya replied.

"Very well"

Malcolm entered. Upon seeing the group consisting of T'Pol, Archer and Raya he stopped and looked at them and tried to figure out what was going on. "Sir?" He asked, unsure of what was happening or going to happen. Archer looked at him and smiled gently.

"Are you ready ensign?" T'Pol asked as she stepped forward and was only a couple of feet away. Raya nodded her head.

"Yes i am."

Malcolm was still confused but as soon as T'Pol placed her fingers on Raya's face he figured T'Pol was doing a mind meld. Archer, watching Malcolm's face seemed to know what his Armoury Officer was thinking. He moved next to Malcolm and silently whispered

"We're trying to find if she can recall how to contact her mother to inform her that the Ha'llack is now off." 

Malcolm now understood everything and nodded. He watched carefully at what was going on in front of him.

"Your mind to my mind. Your thoughts to my thoughts." T'Pol silently said. Raya's eyes closed as she tried to concentrate. T'Pol did the same. Raya's face began to slightly tense up. She started to delve into Raya's mind. Raya tried to fight the pain, but it was beginning to get to her, and beginning to get intense for her. Her breaths were becoming quick and sharp. Soon she began to scream slightly. She just wanted it to stop. But T'Pol kept hold still trying to find the information the captain wanted.

Malcolm watched nervously. He disliked what was being done, especially if it was causing her pain, as it looked by Raya's face.

Almost as quickly as it started the mind meld ended. Raya grabbed T'Pol's hands and pulled herself away from the Vulcan. As she did she collapsed on the floor breathing heavily. Malcolm quickly bent down to her, he placed and a hand on Raya's shoulder and one on her face so that their eyes met, giving him the chance to see that Raya was ok, and to check she wasn't going to lie to him. "Raya, are you all right?" She just nodded as she placed one hand on the bulge where her child was. At that moment she felt a kick and smiled slightly.

"He's all right. He's just kicked. I think he might turn out to be a bit of a fighter, a bit like his father." Raya replied as she leaned her head against Malcolm's shoulder. Malcolm smiled and it wasn't his trademark half smile either, he gently laid a hand on one of Raya's shoulders. Archer looked at the couple, and he was happy for them both. He looked at T'Pol who just looked back at him, clasping her hands behind her back.

"What did you find out?" Archer asked T'Pol.

"I got the co-ordinates of Zanar before the connection was broken." T'Pol replied a little out of breath, being in she mind meld she had slightly lost control of her emotions and so she was trying to get herself calm so that should regain the control.

"T'Pol, I'm sorry for breaking out of it so suddenly i... I just couldn't handle it anymore." Raya said as she stood up with Malcolm's help. T'Pol looked at Raya and nodded her head ever so slightly.

"That's all right Ensign." T'Pol stood up straight, her hands perfectly by her side as usual.

"Get up to the bridge and give Travis the co-ordinates."

"Yes sir." T'Pol replied. She turned and left the captain's mess. Archer then turned back to Raya and Malcolm.

"You okay Raya?" He asked.

"I will be sir." Raya kept her hand on her stomach and smiled slightly when she felt another kick.

"Good." Suddenly the ship shuddered, Archer had to grab onto a back of a chair to stop himself from falling. Raya and Malcolm likewise. "What the?" Archer exclaimed as he made for the door. Raya looked at Malcolm and her eyes followed him as he rushed out following the Captain. Determined to stay with him Raya followed and the three of them quickly made their way up to the bridge.

When they entered, Reed made for his station, Raya followed him. Archer stood near T'Pol station.

"Report!"

"I am detecting a life sign on our outer hull." T'Pol replied as he looked at her computers and scanners, giving her captain the news about what was happening on his ship.

"Can we get a visual?" Archer looked at Hoshi and she began to work on her console in front of her. Hoshi quickly nodded and soon a Red blob appeared on the screen. Hoshi zoomed it out a little and what was a Red blob was actually a Red Dragon. His wings drawn against his scaly body. His tail was long and had what looked like a very sharp metal blade. The dragon used this to tap onto the hull, which made the NX-01 shudder.

"That's a Raka'sakien!" Raya pointed out.


	11. Chapter 11

"That's a Raka'sakien!" Raya pointed out. "Do you think it's here for Dracona?"

"I don't know. I suppose Dracona would be able to recognise him." Archer said thoughtfully

"Or her" Travis added.

"Or her." Archer amended. Just then the Dragon started ripping at the hull, obviously intent on finding something. Also at this point Dracona entered, Archer turned to see her, at hearing the familiar swoosh of the turbolift doors. "Dracona. I don't think you should be here. It's too dangerous" Archer turned back to look at the screen.

"He's Ra'Saak my father. He only wants me." Dracona said as she watched the figure of the dragon on the hull of the ship. Archer sharply turned to her having realised she hadn't left yet.

"Dracona I want you off the bridge. Malcolm, see if you can fire at the thing." Archer ordered as he turned away from Raya. Malcolm went to say something but Dracona interrupted before he could even reply.

"Sir, firing at him would not make a difference. Let me go out there, please" Dracona begged. She knew what she had to do. She would not let Ra'Saak destroy her friend's vessel. Not while she existed. Archer paused.

"I said i wanted you of this bridge, and i meant now!" Archer yelled, annoyed that she was following her orders. Dracona looked at the captain right in the eyes, not backing down. Archer stared right.

"Look Sir. We can argue all day but if you want a ship at the end of the day i suggest that you let me get rid of him. Firing your weapons will not work on Ra'Saak. Please, Sir. I'm not asking much. Besides, Malcolm and Raya's child won't get to see the world if you don't let me go. Please captain?" Dracona pleaded.

"Captain i really think it's our only chance." Raya said defending Dracona and also her own child. Archer looked at Raya and then back to Dracona. He sighed and nodding, giving in, knowing both Dracona and Raya were right.

"All right. Head down to the transporter room" Dracona nodded and turned to leave. Archer looked at Malcolm and he nodded and he got out of his chair. Raya quickly stopped him and slightly moved over to Archer.

"Captain i have a faster way. If i teleport out there and then straight back in again..." She paused knowing she didn't really need to say any more. Archer nodded. Raya nodded back at him she then took hold of Dracona and took a deep breath. They then vanished in a flash of bright green light. Hoshi starred in astonishment, as she had no idea what Raya was capable of. A couple of seconds later and she teleported back onto the bridge releasing the air she had in her lungs.

Out in space, Dracona immediately turned into the Emerald Green dragon that she was. She flew strait for Ra'Saak hitting hit on his side alerting him he was not alone. He turned to face her and stopped his previous antics. Dracona lured him to the front of Enterprise. On the screen, Archer and the bridge crew saw the two of them. Raya had gone back to Malcolm and they watched the screen.

The dragons appeared to be talking but obviously it wasn't well. Ra'Saak tried to grab Dracona arm and drag her off but Dracona wasn't having any of it. A red flame shot out of her mouth and strait at Ra'Saak who soon gave up the attempt. He spat what looked like a blue orb but what was actually ice at her. She narrowly missed it. She started flying around him, using her smaller size and agility to help her. He was far bigger and fatter, which made him slightly sluggish but that didn't mean he couldn't turn a corner at high speed, He managed to slash her side. Archer noted they both had the same kind of tail, he gathered that Dracona had most likely inherited it from Ra'Saak. She now showed what her tail could. It split and did a cutting movement. With this, she used it to cut some of his wing.

"Be careful Dracona." Raya said under her breath as she watched the fight going on. She really wanted to help her, but as it was out in space there wasn't anything she could do.

He roared in pain but the crew couldn't hear him. Eventually after chasing the far lighter and skinnier Dragon in front of him, he began to tire. Blood loss was getting to him. That was when Dracona flew to close to Ra'Saak and he bit at her long neck, she screamed in pain tried to loosen his hold. When he finally let go she turned on him at lightening speed, grabbing onto her father's neck and using her arms in assistance eventually broke her Fathers neck in one quick, easy movement. Blood dripped off her large teeth and the body of the Räca'säckien traitor drifted into space. Gently, Dracona dragged the limp body of the red dragon away from Enterprise. Once that task was done Dracona slowly flew to the front of Enterprise. Blood spilt from her side and from her own neck. She looked towards Enterprise and nodded, indicating she was about to change into a human once more.

"You'd better get out to her and get her straight down to sickbay." Archer said quickly turning to a waiting Raya.

"Yes sir." Raya waited until Dracona was human form and then she left. The two of them disappeared off the view screen. Archer sighed and made his way down to see how Dracona was. Whether her wounds were life threatening of not. Malcolm also quickly followed, wanting to know how Raya was, having teleported twice into space.

When they entered they found Raya standing over a bio bed with Phlox taking scans of Dracona. She was unconscious and her clothes were slightly blood stained. Archer looked at the unconscious form of Dracona, her neck had been bandaged for the neck wound

"How she doing Doctor?" He asked, solemnly

"I'm not entirely sure. I don't know enough about Raka'sakien physiology to be able to complete a full diagnostic. However i would take a guess that she will be fine." Phlox replied as he placed a few pieces of equipment onto a table near the bed. Archer's eyes closed in relief.

"You okay Raya?" Archer asked her, keeping his eyes on Dracona.

"Yes sir." she replied as Malcolm moved over to her. He put an arm around her waist and she rested her head against his shoulder. "I just wish there could have been something that i could have done to help her in that fight."

"She'll pull through Raya, I'm sure she will." Archer said sadly, knowing it wouldn't do much to help. Raya smiled weakly at Archer's comment.

"T'Pol to Captain Archer." T'Pol's voice came over the COMM system. Archer moved over to the panel that was situated near the imaging chamber. He pressed the bottom white button and began to speak.

"Archer here." He replied.

"We are on course to Zanar. We should arrive in approximately 6 days."

"Thanks T'Pol." Archer nodded, even though T'Pol couldn't see him do so. He removed his finger from the panel and faced Raya and Malcolm once more but didn't say anything. Silently they watched Dracona. Her breaths were regular but they were hoarse from the neck wound. "I...i better get back to the bridge. Malcolm, you can stay with Raya if you like." Archer told them. Malcolm gave a nod and Archer nodded back and left slowly. The doors closing behind him.

"Look, Raya, i know now isn't really a good time to ask, but we need to sort it out."

"The wedding?" She asked. Malcolm nodded and then cleared his throat.

"When are we going to have it?"

"I suggest in the next few days. Before we reach Zanar." She lifted a hand up to her forehead and massaged an area. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. Malcolm raised his heads and gently massaged her neck region. Phlox, who had been standing near the bed, which Dracona lay upon stopped checking over things after making sure she was stable.

"I'll be in my office if you need anything"

Malcolm nodded and Phlox went to his office. The two security officers gazed into each other's eye and soon they embraced in a passionate kiss. As they were passionately kissing, an almost inaudible groan could be heard. It was so quiet, Malcolm and Raya didn't hear it. Only when a second groan happened did they hear it. Raya pulled out and looked at Dracona. She was laying still, just like she had been when she had first brought her in. Malcolm looked at Dracona also but he turned back to Raya. They stayed embraced in each others arms. As they were about to turn back to each other Raya just saw Dracona's eyelids flicker.

"Dracona?" Raya said softly. "Dracona can you hear me?" She said a little louder as she leaned over the young girl.


	12. Chapter 12

Dracona heard a faint noise. She tried to open her eyes but found it difficult. She tried once more and this time she was successful. Light poured in and she had to blink before she could see anything. As her eyes focussed she saw Raya, leaning over her and smiled as best as she could. It was nice to see a familiar face once again. Then the pain from her wounds hit her, as face winced in pain. She could barely hear Malcolm calling for phlox

"Don't try to move all right?" Raya said. She turned her head to see where Phlox and Malcolm were. Phlox, as soon as he heard his name being called, came out from his office. Upon seeing Phlox moving over she turned her head back to face Dracona. "Everything's gonna be all right." She said with a small smile. Dracona could only nod. The pain was too much. She saw Phlox do something, she wasn't quite sure what but felt something press against her neck and she heard a soft hiss. That was better, the pain relieved and she could hear better. She turned her head towards Raya.

"Raya?" her voice hoarse 'Thanks"

"That was a very brave thing you did." Malcolm said as he leaned over the bed so Dracona could see. Dracona took a deep breath.

"I couldn't let my father destroy the future of a child of two friends i know." She said as she closed her eyes. She had just killed her father, and even though she hadn't gotten on well with him since he had become a traitor she couldn't help but be sad. Both Raya and Malcolm smiled at Dracona's comment. Dracona smiled. The future was bright. She flexed her fingers and with her right hand she went to touch her left side. Phlox stopped her.

"Uh. Uh." Phlox tutted. Dracona nodded, understanding the Denobulan. She looked at Malcolm and Raya. They were holding hands.

"So. When are you two, ya know, i don't know what Humans call it"

"Marry?" Malcolm offered. Dracona nodded

"If that's what you call it" Dracona replied, smiling. She was learning quite a lot from these humans.

"During the 6 days it takes to get to Zanar" Raya supplied, looking up at Malcolm, smiling.

"Captain permitting of course" Malcolm said, looking deep into Raya's eyes

"Course he'll let you. You suit each other" Dracona complimented. It was then that Malcolm noticed a pendent around Dracona's neck.

"Nice necklace" Malcolm pointed out, looking at the pendant round her neck.

"It helps me with my telepathy" Dracona smiled. Fingering the green and purple stones set in the pewter they were in. Before now, Malcolm, Raya and the doctor hadn't noticed that the green stones, there being two of them, were slightly glowing. "The green stones represent short length telepathy and the purple is for harder tasks and long range. It's a bit hard to understand."

At that moment Archer entered after Phlox had contacted him to say that Dracona was awake. He was glad that she was all right and that he didn't have to worry about her life.

"Captain." Raya said as she noticed him come up behind her. Dracona tried to lift her head, but the bandage was preventing from doing so. The Captain came up beside her bio bed. Raya gently put her hand on Dracona's shoulder to keep her lying down. "I had told you to lie still." she said smiling, she understood why Dracona might not have heard her the first time... the pain... and so didn't really take it at all in annoyance that she had just tried to sit up. Dracona smiled and nodded. She considered Raya a good friend. Raya and Malcolm turned to Archer.

"Captain. Raya and i were wondering if it was possible to have the wedding before we get to Zanar?" Malcolm asked. Archer raised his eyebrows and smiled, wrinkles forming around the eyes.

"Of course" He said, smiling. Malcolm and Raya looked at each smiling.

"Thank you Sir." Malcolm replied, smiling broadly. Something quite unusual for the Englishman. Archer wished he had a camera at that precise moment.

"Congratulations" Dracona said, quite happy for the two lovebirds. She wasn't sure if humans used the term but she smiled anyway.

2 days later there was a small gathering in the Mess Hall. Archer was standing facing everyone. Malcolm was standing next to Raya and senior officers, Dracona and a coupel of Raya's closest friends were standing behind them.

"Malcolm Reed... do you take Raya Tagia to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Archer said looking at him Armoury officer.

"I do." Malcolm replied smiling at Raya and then at Archer.

"And do you Raya Tagia take Malcolm Reed to be your awful wedded husband."

"Captain!" Raya called out with a laugh. The other people in the mess hall laughed, as did Archer as he looked at Malcolm's face.

Dracona smiled, wincing a little as her wound on her neck was still trying to heal. Phlox had given her some painkillers to stem the pain and it was helping. She made a note to herself to let Phlox do a complete medical check up on her, knowing he did not know much about her anatomy. Her chest wounds, had almost healed seeming as they were not deeply cut as her neck was.

"Sorry. Do you Raya Tagia, take Malcolm Reed to be your LAWFULLY wedded husband?" Archer said putting emphasis on the word 'Lawfully' knowing Malcolm would be annoyed if he repeated 'awful' again.

"I do." She said slightly nodding. Both Malcolm and Raya looked at each other smiling.

"Then by the power invested in me as Captain of the Starship Enterprise i now pronounce you Man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Everyone cheered and clapped as Raya and Malcolm moved closer to each other and kissed. all around the ship everyone clapped as the most important words were said. The whole ceremony had been on speakers so everyone could hear, as not all people could attend. as they parted they were cascaded in confetti, mainly thrown by Travis, Hoshi and Dracona. Malcolm made a futile attempt at getting it out of his hair. Dracona laughed at his antics only having to take a breather at the pain. Raya laughed at Malcolm's attempts and then decided to get it out for him. Everyone then came up to them saying "Congratulations." and "You two are made for each other" shaking Raya and Malcolm's hands. The sound of a glass being gently tapped with a piece of cutlery brought all the hustle and bustle to a stand still.

"I know believe its time for the groom to make a speech." Archer called. He looked at Malcolm who was not at all pleased that he had to give a speech... it was the only thing he hated about weddings.

Malcolm didn't speak for a little a bit, he was trying to form what he wanted to say. He looked around him and saw all the friendly faces in the room, which included a particular grinning southerner.

"Um. Well, i can hardly thank you all enough for coming and supporting us both." He looked at Raya who smiled. He cleared his throat and continued "Secondly, I'd like to thank Captain Archer for marrying us both." Archer smiles and only nods. "And if it wasn't for Dracona, we wouldn't be standing here right now and so, I'm sure all of us here on this ship would like to thank her" he finished, he couldn't think of what to say next and decided it summed up a little part.

Dracona, at hearing her name being said by Malcolm, looked at him. When he thanked her for what she had done. She waved a hand and shook her head. She only did what she thought could only be done. At the mention of Dracona's name Raya put her arm around her shoulders and gave her a little hug. Dracona slowly nodded, slightly put out by what Malcolm had said. Everyone gave a clap as he finished his speech. The partying went on for a few more hours after that... Speeches given at different times. After a while everyone had to go back to their duties, relaying to their staff how the ceremony had been, however most of the talk was about what their captain had said about Malcolm being an awful husband.


	13. Chapter 13

3 days later and Enterprise was in orbit of Zanar. Raya and Malcolm were standing on the bridge next to each other looking at the screen and the picture of the planet.

"So this is Zanar?" Archer asked as he looked at Raya.

"I guess so sir." Having never been to Zanar before Raya had no idea what the planet's surface looked like… And now she was here she was stunned. The picture zoomed in so everyone could get a better look at things.Hundreds of birds flew in the sky, along with brightly coloured butterflies and bees. Every flower was a vibrant colour.

"Any idea where your mother would be?"

"Because she was the first Hanachi to mate with another species she's well known so it's very possible that if we ask the Chancellor he'll take us to her."

"Hoshi, see if you can contact them" Archer asked Ensign Sato as he looked at the planet on the screen.

"Yes Sir" Hoshi complied and started to try some frequencies. "I've got a response." She said and a male appeared on the screen.

"Who are you? What are you doing at this planet?" The man asked.

"I am Captain Jonathan Archer of the Earth ship Enterprise. We need to talk to someone who resides on your planet. I was wondering if you could help us out a little." Archer replied, hoping for a positive answer.

"Who are you looking for?" the chancellor asked. Archer turned his head to look at Raya.

"We're looking for Karalaia Tagia. She's my mother."

"Well. It's a pleasure to meet you at last Raya. We have been looking forward to your return. You're mother however has been rather annoyed that you have ignored her letters." The Chancellor replied.

"Yes well that's the reason we're here. I need to talk to her about the ha'llack."

"Very well. Would you like to be connected to her or would you rather meet her in person?" The chancellor asked politely,

"We would prefer to meet her in person." Archer replied.

The Chancellor nodded. "I am sending you co-ordinates of our landing site. We shall meet you there"

"Thank you." The screen went blank. Archer turned to Raya and Malcolm. "Better get down to a shuttlepod." The three of them left. Travis and Hoshi exchanged looks but said nothing.

Archer, Malcolm and Raya entered the launch bay and headed for one of the pods.

The pod was released from the launch bay and made its way down to the planet. They landed at the co-ordinates the Chancellor had given them. Once the pod had landed Archer stepped out holding Tia by her wrist. It wasn't long before he let go of her and she ran off into some nearby woods. Archer watched her scarper away and then turned his attention to the man heading towards the pod from the nearby town. It was the Hanachi Chancellor coming to greet them.

"Welcome to Zanar Captain." The Chancellor said as he shook hands with Archer.

"Thank you Chancellor."

The chancellor then turned his attention to Raya. "You are the most welcome Raya." He said shaking her hand. Even though he looked rather old the chancellor had quite a firm hand shake. When he released Raya's hand she had to stretch it a little as it had been squashed in his large hands.

"Thank you chancellor. But if you don't mind. We really need to speak to my mother. Where is she?"

"Of course. Follow me" The chancellor agreed, he then turned and started to walk to a very large building. They entered the building and soon came to a room. They entered and standing by a table giving a lecture to a group of people was a woman. Raya wasn't too pleased to see her. When Karalaia saw her daughter standing by the door in the Starfleet uniform she stopped talking.

"You are all dismissed." All the students got up and left the room after collecting their bits and pieces from the tables and floor.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Karalaia." the Chancellor said and moved over to her.

"It's about time you arrived Raya. We should get you prepared immediately." She tried to leave but Raya's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"I can't go through with the Ha'llack." she said sternly. Karalaia turned and looked at her.

"And why not?" Raya's mother asked sternly.

"Because I'm already married. And pregnant. That's the reason I've ignored your letters."

"What?" Karalaia asked, a bit shocked at what her daughter had just said.

"I'm married already. And we're going to have a child. And there's nothing you can do to split us up. Unless of course you want me to bring a Raka'skien down here." Raya said. Karalaia's face was a picture of horror at the mention of the raka'sakien.

"You wouldn't!" Kara said, horrified. Her daughter making friends with the enemy. It was unheard of.

"She's saved our lives. And our child's!" Malcolm said in defence of Dracona. Karalaia looked at him.

"So, you're the lucky one" Karalaia spat, disgusted at the way this was going.

"Why have you got a problem with this?" Archer asked.

"I don't have to answer to you." Karalaia replied. Looking at Archer and then walking out in anger. Raya sighed heavily. She knew this was how the meeting was going to go. She looked at Archer, but Archer had moved over to the Chancellor.

Malcolm placed his hand in Raya's and squeezed gently in reassurance

""I'm sorry captain. Maybe this was a bad idea to come here. Mum I'll never want to speak to me again, i can tell. I don't need to read her mind to know that."

Archer looked at her.

"How long until you give birth Raya?" the Chancellor asked moving over to her.

"In about 4 months."

The Chancellor nodded slowly.

"Captain, if you don't mind I'd like to try and find my mother... see if i can talk to her on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"If i need any help i can easily contact you." Raya pointed to her head, but Archer already knew what she meant.

"All right. But if you run into any trouble don't hesitate to call either me or Malcolm. Understood?" Archer queried his voice gentle.

"Yes sir." Raya replied she nodded at the chancellor, Archer and Malcolm and left the room. She stepped outside the building into the bright sunlight and using her Betazoid abilities she located where her mother was. She found her mother sitting under a tree in a garden on the soft green grass. Raya slowly moved up to her. "Mum?" she called gently.

"I don't really want to talk right now Raya." Karalaia replied, not turning.

"Mum please? I know you weren't very happy about the fact i wanted to join Starfleet... but i love Malcolm. He's a real sensitive man. I didn't want to be married to someone I didn't know and possibly even hated. I wanted to choose my own husband, and i did. I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted, but it's what i wanted. You can't rule my life."

"You still went against tradition Raya and you ignored my letters!" Karalaia spat back.

"I'm not full Hanachi, therefore you can't expect me to go along with all your traditions. And also Dracona is not at all bad. She's a really nice girl... if you got to know her, then maybe your opinion of the Raka'sakien would change, like it did for me." She said as she sat down on the grass near her mother.

"Even if i did, it wouldn't change anything."

"Why did you want me to go through with the arranged marriage anyway?" Raya picked a flower that was growing among the grass. It had a fairly long stem and a tiny purple flower at the top. She spun it in her fingers as she listened to her mother's reply.

Karalaia sighed. She had a headache forming and she was feeling a little stressed. "I don't know Raya. Maybe i wanted you to follow on with tradition." She gave in, thoughtfully. Maybe Raya had a point, but she still wasn't sure about this Raca'Sackien Raya spoke of.

"Also why weren't you happy with me joining Starfleet? Were you worried that i would never get the chance to send you letters? Or that i would be killed on the ship?"

Karalaia looked at her daughter. She shook her head slightly. "Maybe, a bit of both." She smiled weakly.

"Well... I'm, here now aren't i? And i did send you letters... and you're going to be a grandmother." Raya said smiling at her mother. Karalaia looked at her own daughter who was sitting near her. Seeing her daughter smiling brought a smile to her own face and the two of them hugged. As each other pulled away, Karalaia smiled a little.

"Perhaps, i should meet this Raca'Sackien you speak of. I'd like to know the person who saved my daughter's life, let alone my grandchild's life" Karalaia smiled broadly. Glad to be back on speaking terms, if not more.

"Will you come in and meet my husband without being rude to him?" Raya paused for a second. "You know he was born in England not far from where we lived." Karalaia nodded and together, they walked back to the building where Archer and Malcolm were talking. As they entered, Malcolm and Archer looked up. "Mum... This is Captain Archer... and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, my husband."


	14. Chapter 14

"It's good to see you. I'm sorry about earlier, it was most rude of me" Karalaia said as she shook Malcolm's hand. Malcolm was now quite surprised at the way Karalaia was behaving towards them after her first outbreak of anger.

"It's ok. We've had worst first contacts than that." Replied Archer as he shook Karalaia's hand. Karalaia smiled and turned towards Malcolm, she studied him closely. He did look like the caring type.

"You must be Raya's husband." Malcolm nodded, smiling a little. "I trust you'll be happy in your marriage. I hope all goes well with the baby."

"Thank you." Malcolm replied. Raya smiled. She was happy now that her relationship with her mother had been mended.

"Captain Archer. Is it possible for Dracona to come down? Let her meet my mum?" the Ensign asked turning to Archer.

Archer nodded, smiling. "Of course she can."

After a few minutes the second shuttlepod landed. Travis got out followed by Dracona. Raya went up to her to have a small little talk to her first.

"Dracona. My mum is a Hanachi as you know, but she said she wanted to meet the person who saved her daughter's and her grandchild's life." Raya smiled.

"And she's ok with the fact I'm Raca'Sackien?" Dracona asked very nervously.

"She said she wanted to meet you. I told her first that you were, when we weren't really speaking, but after i had a few minutes talk with her... she seemed to see to reason and seems to be a lot more open about things... not how i remember her, but maybe now she's finally spoken to me after i left her to join Starfleet, she seems happier." Raya smiled slightly at her friend.

"All right" Dracona nodded slowly. She knew that some of Raya's people still resented what happened in the past. Raya nodded and smiled, then taking one of Dracona's hands and placing her other arm round Dracona's shoulders she led her over to where Archer, Malcolm, Travis, Karalaia and the Chancellor were waiting.

"All right. Dracona. This is Chancellor Tervey of the Hanachi... and Karalaia Tagia, my mother."

Dracona nodded slightly, not sure what to say to them. Her breathing had increased and she tried to calm it down a tad.

The team stayed down on the planet for several hours... mainly so Raya could catch up on news with her mother and for the Chancellor to get to know Dracona... all was going well.

But of course the team had to leave soon. But at least when they did leave all of them were much happier and it seemed that relations between the raka'saien and the Hanachi may very well improve... of course while Dracona was down there she wasn't met by everyone friendly and wanting to improve friendships... it seemed that most had forgiven the Raka'sakien for they did many years ago, just like Raya had.

When they returned to the ship Raya, Malcolm, Travis and Archer all noted that Dracona seemed a lot more confident in herself.

Before leaving Raya promised that when the baby was born she would return to Zanar so that the next breed of interspecies breeding could be introduced to the Hanachi... And the baby was going to be a triple hybrid... one third Human, one third Hanachi and one third Betazoid. Soon the ship left orbit and headed on its mission... To seek out new life and new civilisations... to boldly go where no one has gone before.

The next 3 months were quite slow and there were a couple of first contacts with a couple of species, and they went smoothly... no problems, and so life on the ship was beginning to get a little bit tiring. That was until Raya was 8 months into her pregnancy. Raya was down in the gym watching Dracona work out. She was also doing a little bit herself on the treadmill... walking. After a few minutes a small sharp pain made Raya stop. She stepped off the treadmill and leant up against the wall for support, clutching where her child was inside her. Dracona noticed that Raya wasn't looking too good and she herself stopped her training. Dracona went to Raya's side and gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" She asked, full of concern.

"No... It's a month early... my contractions have started... i need to get to sickbay!" Raya replied gripping onto Dracona's arm for support as she began to walk out of the gym.

Dracona nodded as they walked out. As fast as they could allow with the pain that Raya was undergoing, they headed for Sickbay. When they got inside Dr. Phlox wasn't to be seen.

"Doctor!" Dracona shouted, lightly. Not too harsh she hoped as she helped Raya to a bio bed.

Reaching into her pocket she quickly grabbed her communicator out. "Tagia to Doctor Phlox and Lieutenant Reed i need you both in sickbay right now! My contractions have started!" She yelled into it as another contraction caused her pain.

Dracona offered a hand to Raya and she took it, squeezing with every painful contraction. Just then both Phlox and Malcolm rushed in. Malcolm went strait to Raya's side, holding her hand in his. "Took you're time didn't you? And where were you Phlox? This is a sickbay someone could've come in and died while you were out!" Raya screamed. Of course they all knew that it was just because of the pain and her hormones that she was shouting at everyone. Malcolm squeezed Raya's hand gently to let her know he was there

"I was out having my lunch. I didn't quite expect you to go into labour today."

"Well i have!" Raya shouted again. "Dracona. Could you go and alert Captain Archer?" Dracona nodded and left, She couldn't quite remember the right button for the comm. She raced through the corridors, knocking several crewmen and ensigns, including Travis. She first went to the bridge to find he wasn't there. She figured he might be either in the Mess or his quarters so she headed for the Mess Halland straight to the Captain's Mess. Entering, she found Archer and Trip laughing about a matter that had happened earlier that day. Archer noticed her.

"Dracona? What's wrong?" Archer asked as he noticed the young Raka'sakien was slightly out of breath.

"It's Raya" Dracona said to him "She...She's having contractions" she said finally. Archer stood up.

"What?"

"She's not supposed to for another month!" Trip declared.

"We'd better get there. There could be some complications being a month premature!" Quickly the three of them left. When they tried to enter sickbay Phlox kept them back saying it was best not to crowd her and that he would give them constant updates about the situation. After that Phlox disappeared inside sickbay again and nothing was heard from him for a few hours.


	15. Chapter 15

3 hours... 4 hours... 5 hours... 6 hours... 7 hours passed since Raya first entered sickbay. It was going on a bit too long for Archer's liking, and for Trip's. During the 7th hour both of them began to pace back and forth, however the monotony of watching the two officers got to Dracona and she told them to stop doing it.

Using her telepathy Dracona was able to know a little bit about what was going on behind the closed doors, and relayed the information back to Trip and Archer.

"So far so good, Raya's child is not wanting to come out or something like that. My telepathy has been a little off lately." Dracona slid to the floor, sitting down. Putting her hands to her head. At that moment the doors to sickbay slid open and the feint sound of a baby crying could be heard. Phlox stood in the doorway. Trip and Archer looked at Phlox, smiles creeping over their faces at the sound of the baby.

"Well Doc?" Archer asked.

"Come in and see for yourself." He replied. He walked back in followed by the trio. Sitting on a biobed was Raya, cradling a baby wrapped in a white blanket. Malcolm was standing to one side looking at his newborn child. Upon hearing the footsteps both mother and father looked at Archer, Trip and Dracona. Small droplets of sweat were visible on Raya's face, but all of them were more concerned about the baby.

"How's the baby?" Archer asked.

"Despite the fact that she's a month early, she's one of the healthiest babies I've ever seen." Phlox replied cheerily.

"It's a girl?" Trip asked. Raya nodded her head in response to Trip's question.

Dracona looked at the young girl. She had never seen a baby like this before, she had only seen reptilian like offspring. Raca'sackiens being born in an egg rather than a live birth. Even if it looked vulnerable, she knew the baby would be safe here and above all, from where she was, it looked pretty. "What are you calling her?" she asked with a smile, only then did she realise this question was too early to have been said. Raya and Malcolm looked at each other with a smile. Raya then turned back to Dracona...

"Malcolm and i have already talked about it... and we agreed on the name Jessica Ellie Reed." The happy mother replied. Dracona nodded and smiled. "Captain... Do you want to hold her?" Raya asked, looking at Archer. Archer looked at her and nodded, smiling. He moved over carefully and the baby was passed gently into his arms. Raya leaned her head up against Malcolm's shoulders as she watched Archer slightly bouncing the baby in his arms. Before anyone could ask her another question she was out like a light and fast asleep. The birth process had been long and hard for her.

Over the next couple of days everyone wanted to see the new baby... Dracona, Hoshi, Trip and Archer were Jessica's most frequent visitors. As Raya had promised her mother they went back to Zanar so she could meet her, and she was very happy. Jessica looked so beautiful. She had blue eyes just like her father's and already they could tell her hair colour was going to be dark brown. They stayed for a couple of weeks and soon left.

After a few months they came to a planet, and once again Archer and the crew of the Enterprise NX-01 were going to be involved in a first contact.

Dracona was in her quarters at the time, reading some material Trip had given her and felt a sudden but quick shock of pain. She couldn't find an explanation herself. Her head was in agony but surprisingly, the pain subsided very quickly. Going in a matter of minutes. She decided it would be best to go to Sickbay about it. Better to be safe then sorry. She was about to get up when it struck again. It was stronger this time, splitting through her head. She held her hands to her head and struggled through the door. The pain went and Dracona used the relief to quickly head to the place of medicine. Dr. Phlox and herself had become good friends and she hoped he would have something to help. In Sickbay, Dr. Phlox was reading something on a PADD in his office when he heard the doors open and someone crying out in pain. He hurried to the main room to find Dracona leaning on a bio bed with one hand to her head.

"Dracona?" He asked.

"Dr. Do you have anything that would stop this pain. I don't know why it started." Dracona replied, wincing once again. Phlox nodded slowly. Thanks to Dracona spending some time in Sickbay to get a medical file on her and a anatomy check from Dracona earlier he knew enough that her physiology was quite similar to that of a human's but different all the same. He got a hypospray from a cabinet in the corner and went to her. He pressed it into her neck and pressed it in. he could see the effects almost immediately.

"Any better?" He asked, knowingly

"Oh yeah. Thanks Doc" Dracona replied, relieved of the pain. No doubt it would return but later would be better she thought for some unproven reason. Doctor Phlox moved back over to Jessica and finished sorting out her nappy. He was in charge of her while Raya and Malcolm were down on the planet with Archer, Trip and T'Pol.

The planet was called Bedurra... And the inhabitants were the Sarvans, and Archer was down on the planet establishing a first contact with the Sarvan Ambassador, Kartass. The five members of the Enterprise away team were having a meal at the ambassador's home with his family and close colleagues. All through the meal Raya just couldn't help but think that something was wrong. She didn't seem to smile a lot like she usually did, and she was hardly touching her food. Malcolm, who was sitting next to her, noticed she had hardly eaten a thing. He leaned towards her a little.

"Something wrong love?"

"I'm not sure Malcolm. I'm just getting the feeling that something... Bad is going to happen... soon."

Malcolm sighed and gently squeezed her leg underneath the table.

As the evening went on, Raya was getting the feeling stronger and stronger, until she could finally tell what was going on. "Ambassador... We have to evacuate the building!" She suddenly said.

Kartass looked at her with a very puzzled expression "evacuate the building? Whatever for?" he wondered as he asked for the reason.

"There's someone nearby who going to..." But before she could finish what she was going to say, a huge explosion outside the room they were dining in was heard and the building slightly shock. Windows shattered, and the door was blasted off its hinges. Flames leapt into the room. Raya quickly ran to the Ambassador and his family and immediately she teleported them out of the building and to a safe distance. Teleporting inside she quickly grabbed Archer and got him out to the Ambassador.

Once again she teleported in... But when she got back she wasn't in the same room. She was now lost in the building and she didn't know where she was. She began to explore the building trying to find her three trapped friends. The search took her longer than she wanted it to, eventually finding a frayed and battered doorway, or what once was. Looking through the dust she spotted what she thought was a hand. She went to it immediately being careful along the way. When she came to the hand she found the body of a Sarvan. There was no doubt about it now it had been a suicide bomb... an assassination attempt on the Ambassador. She stood up and moved away from the flames as they began to get a bit closer to her. Due to the roar of the flames she never heard the creaking of beams and then suddenly the ceiling above her collapsed and she was trapped under a very large metal steel beam. She yelled in pain as it fell on her, crushing the base of her spine. She was well a truly trapped and she couldn't teleport in conditions like this.


	16. Sacrifices

Outside, Archer was getting increasingly worried. He paced, waiting for her return. When they heard a loud crash from the building he knew something bad had happened. Without thinking he went to the building, running as he went. Kartass however quickly grabbed him keeping him back. "No, Captain. It's too dangerous for you to go in there!" Archer looked at him and reluctantly he stayed near him and his family.

Inside the building the flames was getting closer to Raya. Suddenly Trip and T'Pol appeared round a corner.

"Raya!" Trip cried as he saw the Ensign trapped under the beam. Grabbing one end, and T'Pol grabbing the other they tried to lift the beam and move it, but it was too heavy for the two of them to move.

"We need Lieutenant Reed." T'Pol pointed out. Trip nodded.

"Let's look for him then. Hold on Raya!" He tried to assure Raya as T'Pol and he started looking for the Englishman, But just as they were about to leave her Malcolm came round the corner, as if he knew that Raya was in trouble.

"Oh my god! Raya!" Malcolm quickly bent down to her.

"Malcolm! We need your help moving this beam." Trip yelled, alerting Malcolm to the danger that Raya was in. He stood up and grabbed part of the beam. Together the three of them were able to move it and Raya was no longer trapped.

Once they got it away from Raya and themselves, Malcolm rushed to Raya's side. "Raya?"

"Malcolm... I can't feel my legs." She said in pain. Instantly realising what must've happened, Trip, T'Pol and Malcolm were all visibly panicking. If they tried to move her it would cause her more pain and more damage and that was too risky, but if they left her there, then she would die. It was a very tough decision. "Leave me here." She said.

"We can't do that! Jess needs you!" Malcolm said... "I need you. I'm not gonna let you die." His face was close to crying, Trip could tell.

"I know what to do." Trip said moving forward. "If we carry Raya between us, like she was on a chair, which might be the safest thing for her." He said. Malcolm looked at him and nodded his head. Carefully, and very slowly they picked Raya up in a sitting position, pausing everytime her face showed one inch of pain. As they picked her up she wrapped her hands round Trip and Malcolm's neck so she could support herself as much as possible. Very slowly and with T'Pol guiding them they walking around the building trying to find a way out, but every door they came to was blocked by a wall of fire. The smoke was now starting to get to them all and they were running out of time.

"Commander, this is pointless. We'll never get out of here. All escape routes have been blocked!" Malcolm cried as they reached another blocked door. Flames wildly dancing around.

"I have an idea." Raya said. She needed Doctor Phlox and she needed him quickly.

"What's that?" Trip coughed over the fumes.

"When I was looking at the dead man, the suicide bomber... I noticed that not all the dynamite had exploded. We could set off some of the C4 and blast a hole in the wall. That way the three of you can get out." She said. Her knowledge of explosives from earth's history coming in very handy in this situation.

"Then i suggest we get started blowing them up" T'Pol said.

"Three?" Malcolm questioned "We're not leaving you behind Raya"

"Who ever detonates the bomb will be killed. I'm injured. It's best if you leave me behind." Raya's three friends couldn't believe what she was saying.

"You can't do that Raya!" Malcolm shouted at her. Malcolm's face scrunched for a second as he tried to think of another way. "T'Pol!" He called. Upon hearing her name T'Pol moved over. "Take over for me will you?" Stepping into position T'Pol took up carrying Raya for Malcolm.

"Malcolm what are you doing?" Trip asked.

"Malcolm you can't do it! Let me do it!" Raya called out, but Malcolm was off down the corridor and out of sight. Tears began to well up in Raya's eyes.

"He's going to sacrifice himself for us?" T'Pol asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Malcolm!" Raya cried after him. Both Trip and T'Pol had no idea what to do now. There was no way that they could stop him now whilst they were both carrying Raya. After a few minutes Malcolm came back round the corner... the bomb in his hands. "Malcolm, please, don't do this."

"I love you Raya." Malcolm gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and moved away closer to the wall, so he could blast through and let them get outside. Trip couldn't believe what his friend was doing. There had to be another way, there just had to be!

Malcolm looked at a window where he could just about see the outside through all the smoke. He looked back at his three friends... Raya, crying so much. Trip and T'Pol were just standing, their mouths open in shock. Malcolm closed his eyes, and triggered the detonation sequence.

As the force of the blast came towards the three friends, they quickly stepped back to avoid Raya being hurt anymore. As the dust settled rubble layered the floor, and there was no sign of Malcolm. Trip and T'Pol looked at each other and then they made their way over the rubble and out into the fresh air. Quickly they rushed over to where the large group of Saravn's had gathered watching to find out if there were anymore survivors. As the three of them came along everyone cheered... Everyone except Archer. When he saw that Malcolm wasn't with them and Raya was being carried he was worried. And seeing the tears flowing down Raya's face proved his fears.

"Malcolm?" He said as they reached the Captain. Trip just shook his head. He couldn't say anything he was in too much shock, his best friend had just sacrificed himself to save his three friends. "What's happened?" Archer asked, nearly at a whisper. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Captain... Ensign Tagia needs to get to sickbay." T'Pol said. Archer nodded and they moved away back to the pod.

About an hour later and Raya was in sickbay lying down on a biobed. Phlox was standing over her, an unhappy expression on his face. Trip and T'Pol had gone back to the surface of Bedurra to see if they could find Malcolm's body and bring it back to the ship for a funeral. After a few minutes Archer entered. Phlox turned his head to look at him.

"How is she?" he asked as he moved further into sickbay

"The metal beam has severely crushed her spine. And I'm afraid that the damage is beyond repair. She's paralysed captain." Phlox replied. Archer didn't say anything for a while, at a loss at what to say. At that moment Trip and T'Pol entered, carrying a stretcher between them. A white sheet covering a body... it was Malcolm's. He had been found. They gently placed the stretcher on a biobed and moved over to Raya.

"I'm sorry to hear that Raya." Trip said sadly after Phlox informed them both of Raya's condition.

"Lieutenant Reed gave up his life bravely to save yours." T'Pol added. Sadness in her voice.

"He should have let me do it... then Jessica would still have had a parent who could actually look after her!" Raya said in between her tears.

"He loved you Raya" Trip said softly.

"Why did he have to kill himself to prove it though?"

Trip looked at the floor then back at Raya. He shook his head slowly. "I don't know Raya" He murmured.

"Is there any possibility that Raya will walk again?" Archer asked.

"It's highly unlikely... The damage was extensive." Phlox replied. Archer nodded slowly.

"Captain... I understand that now I won't be able to walk, I can't do my job... I think it would be best if I resigned from Starfleet." She knew there wasn't much she could do on the ship now. Archer looked at her. He didn't feel she should resign just because she was now disabled but after all, it was her choice in the end. "And I request that I go to Betazed. Live out the rest of my life there."

"If that's what you want?" Archer asked shocked. Raya just nodded her head. She pursed her lips as tears were beginning to form. She didn't want to leave, but it was really the only choice for her. "T'Pol do you know the co-ordinates?"

"I do."

"Lay in a course. Warp 2."

T'Pol nodded slowly and left the room.

"Cap'n. I know you'll be sad to hear this, but I'll join Raya on Betazed."

"Commander? Why?" Raya was confused... so many things had happened that day.

"Trip?" Archer asked, also wanting to know why. Whatever bad omen had come to them, it had come hard.

"It's what Malcolm would want. I promised him that if anything happened to him... I would help Raya with Jessica." he replied.

"You're right Trip, I am sad to hear it but if Raya doesn't mind, you can go. Just, don't forget us" Archer said sadly, to hear two friends would be leaving the ship, and another was dead was going to make the ship feel very empty. All three of them were well known on the ship.

"Commander you can't give up your career. You've worked so hard to get where you are."

"I promised him Raya. I don't like breaking them." Trip answered, looking at Raya as he did so. Raya just closed her eyes. Trip noticed a couple of tears rolling down her face. "I'll get my engineering team to make a wheelchair for you so that you won't be stuck in a bed for the rest of your life." Trip said trying to comfort her, but it wasn't easy. With that Trip stood up and left.

"We'll have the funeral in a couple of days time. Get some rest." Raya slightly nodded her head. Archer turned to leave, but in the doorway stood a puzzled Dracona. It looked as though she was looking for something, and indeed she was looking for Malcolm. "Dracona?" Archer asked.

"I can't seem to find Lieutenant Reed. I don't suppose you know where he might be do you Sir"

Archer turned to look at Raya, tears filling her eyes again as her mind raced back to the moment he set off the bomb. Archer then looked at the bed where he lay, under the sheet. "I'm afraid he's dead Dracona." He quickly walked past her not wanting to show tears to her.

Dracona stood silent for several seconds. "Dead?" Dracona asked, shocked. She looked at where Malcolm lay. A white sheet covered one of the bio beds. "How?"

"He sacrificed himself to save Commander Tucker, T'Pol and myself... on the planet. We were trapped. He should've let me set the bomb off." Raya was angry... She now wished she had never suggested setting off the bomb.

"I knew something bad was soon to happen but I couldn't figure out what. Now, it's too late." Dracona said silently. If only her telepathy was working, as it should have been she could have prevented it. She felt sad, not only for the crew at losing a fine officer but also for Raya. She looked at Raya sadly, not knowing what to say to comfort her friend.


End file.
